Damned Vilkacis
by RoseDemocracy05
Summary: Basically the chronicles of Remus Lupin. My version of his life. Lots of love, violence, death, tears, and an occasional dash of humor. Maybe slash if I feel like it. Rating may go up. You'll love it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first evah fanfic. I hope you guys like it. It's basically my version of the story of Remus Lupin. There will probably be some Lupin story cliches but I hope to keep things interesting with original characters and such. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but a couple of the characters and whatever plot that is not the brilliant J.K Rowlings'.

Chapter 1

Bitten

A five year old Remus Valent colored happily in his coloring book. Unlike most children his age, he did not scribble haphazardly all over the page. He put all his effort into making sure the colors stayed neatly inside the lines. He could only color one hand because the other was clutching a rapidly melting bar of dark choclate his grandmother gave him despite his mother's protest.

"Remus, dear you had better eat that before it drips all over the new carpet," Mrs. Valent chided.

Mrs. Valent, or rather Magenta Valent looked far to young to be living in a small comfortable house with a child. She was no more than 22 years old. She had wavy, sandy hair that flowed past her shoulders. Although her blue eyes were still alight with youth, dark bags of exhaustion hung noticably under them.

"Oh Magenta let him make a mess, it's nothing a good scourgify charm wouldn't fix," Zelda Lupin said casually. She looked down at little Remus and said, "After you're done with that one, I have a bar of white chocolate for you."

"Tank you Gwanma Zelda," Remus grinnedtoothily up at her.

Zelda's heart melted at the sight of her adorable, sweet grandson. She could not believe she once consuled her daughter to give the baby away. Magenta had gotten pregnant from some irresponsible sod in her seventh year. _Though she was a bit of a whore in school. I remember the time I found all of those birth control potions in her dresser when she was 15. _Zelda had been so angry about the pregnency, she disowned her daughter for more than ayear. Magenta went off and married the first almost half way decent man she could find. Zelda eventually came to her senses and was now a part of her daughter's, grandson's _and I suppose even _THAT _man's life_. Shecame over to visitthem every weekend.

"Lucy, I'm home!" shouted a rather stubby sort of man as he walked in through the door. Zelda and Magenta rolled their eyes at the cheesy Muggle impersonation.

"Daaaaaaddddyyyyyy!" Remus squealed as he hopped up from his artwork and ran to hug his father's legs. Mr. Valent recoiled a bit from the chocolatey mess but patted the boy on the head.

"Hey woman, where's dinner?" he asked expectantly. Zelda fumed at this statement. _How dare he apply his chauvanistic half Muggle notions to a proud witch!_

"Sorry honey, I've been so busy. I didn't get round to it," Magenta replied with an embarassed look on her face.

" What could possibly keep you busy, all you have is a part time job at Madame Malkin's and Remus to take care of," he complained.

"All you do is sit around on your ass all day and file Dark Creature reports for the Ministry," Zelda snapped. She had a very short fuse when dealing with this whiny man. _Caring for a child while keeping a job is hard work._

Remus giggled at his granma's use of a bad word, unaware of the tension in the room. Zelda knew she needed to leave the room before she used one of her self-invented hexes she had been famous for at Hogwarts on her daughter's husband.

"C'mon Remus, we are going for a walk," Zelda said as she grabbed the toddler's hand and headed towards the door.

"Zelda are you senile? It's ten o' clock at night!" Mr. Valent exclaimed.

"The fact that it's so late highlights your foolishness even more when you expect your wife to fix you a meal. There's somemeatloaf, it'sbeen spelled frozen, heat it up you lazy wanker!" she spat and slammed the door behind her with Remus in tow, who was currently giggling at the use of the word "wanker." She looked down at Remus and was embarassed for her _slightly _juvenile behavior in front of the boy.

"Granma, look at all the fireflies," Remus piped, pointing his finger at a giant lone oak tree which indeed have glowing fireflies around it.

"I see them, they're beautiful. Go see if you can catch one Remus," Zelda said as she nudged Remus toward the tree. Her anger disapated as she watched boy scurry about with his hands in the air, gleefully (though unsucessfully) trying to catch the bugs.

Zelda was glad she gave this house to her daughter, despite her earlier misgivings about giving handouts to people who didn't deserve it. She owned this piece of real estate for decades and had not done anything with it. It was a small quaint house with the basic magical amenities. It was located in a small country town with many wizarding folk and Muggles as well. The house had an acre of well landscaped land which went right up to hundreds of acres of beautiful dark forest.

Magenta and her husband were living in a squalid apartment in London when Zelda offered them the house. She cooled off about the pregnancy and knew acramped ratty apartment was no place for a child to grow up.

Remus gave up chasing the fireflies and was spinning around in circles looking up at the giant full moon with his arms windmilling about. "Look at the moooooooooooon!" he shouted making the word moon sound like a howl.

Zelda laughed at the boy's antics but stopped when she felt a chill coming from inside of her. _Something's not right. _"Remus come over here for a minute sweetheart," she called uneasily. Her instincts were screaming. All of those years she served as an Auror were flooding back. _Danger. _She pulled out her wand, hoping she was not becoming paranoid as so many Aurors did in their old age. Zelda heard a rustling in the bushes and snapped her head (and wand) in the direction of the noise. What appeared from the brush would have made most mortals quail in terror.

A beast of massive height swaggered into the yard. The sleek sliver fur that covered its bulging mucsles shined in the moonlight. Its white teeth were bared and glistened with saliva. Zelda suddenly realized that Remus was not at her side. He was twenty feet away, frozen to the spot, brown eyes wide with terror. _Shit._

"WEREWOLF!" she screamed trying to distract the beast, "BASTARD CHILD OF HELL!"

The werewolf however had no intention of being distracted from his small juicy prey by the stringy old woman. It lept forward with its tounge lolling from its mouth, howling in victory. It sunk its fangs into Remus' shoulder and chest. It was about to crush its jaws down for the killing bite and feast on freshly spilt blood...

_"PYROS," _the former Auror shouted with all her might. Angry golden flames shot from her wand and enveloped the werewolf. It roared in agony, stumbled away from Remus and fled into the forest.

Zelda would have fainted from the exertion of such a powerful fire spell had she not seen little Remus lying on the ground in a growing puddle of his own blood. She rushed toward him and scooped him up from the ground. Magenta was in the open doorway.

" Mum, what happened? I heard yelling and saw this great flash of-Oh gods Remus!" She gasped at the sight of her mutilated son.

Zelda entered the house,"He was bitten", she explained breathlessly. She touched her wand to his side, "_Skienlif," _she said. The blood which had been oozing out of Remus' body stopped its fatal flow.

Mr. Valent saw the grotesque scene and collapsed in a heap on the floor at the sight of the blood. Zelda Lupin couldn't help but roll her eyes despite the dire situation. "I'm taking him to St. Mungo's, he's lost a lot of blood and the lycantrophe virus really takes a toll on the system. Let's go."

But all Mrs. Valent could do was stare dumbly into space. _What the hell is lycantrophe? _"I think I'll stay with Harold, he's fainted. You can take care of Remus.," she managed to say. She secretly wished her mother would leavequickly, the smell of the blood was sickening, then she thought for a moment and said, "Oh, damn what about the hospital bills, mum? Maybe we should keep him here and wait it out."

"DAMN IT YOU STUPID GIRL, YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE A MOTHER!" Zelda roared as she apparated with a loud crack to St. Mungo's.

Well guys, what do you think? Any reviews of comments, praise, or criticism are very much appreciated : )


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: here's a very quick update. I'll reply to reviews(if I get any)in chapter three which will be up in a few days. okies.

Disclaimer: J.k.'s not mine. I own the original characters.

Chapter 2

My Happiness Peaked at Five

_At St. Mungo's..._

Zelda shoved her way through a group of witches and wizards who were afflicted with a number of maladies as she approached the front desk. Most were not offended when they noticed her cargo.

The secretary at the desk looked shocked for a moment and then regained her professional composure. "Quickly, tell me what happened so I can call a specialist to help the child," she said with concern, "Poor child."

" He was bitten by a werewolf," Zelda said urgently.

The secretary leaned back in fear as though the unconsious boy would leap out of the old woman's arms and attack her. A murmur rose up from the crowd.

"Oh, he was bitten, well just have a seat and I'll see what I can do," the secretary said. There was no urgency in her voice. She quickly tried to look away from Zelda and her grandson as though they were some sort of violent mutants. "Sir, can I help you?" she asked the man who was standing in line behind Zelda and had bat wings growing out of his ears.

Zelda was furious, " _Excuse me_, but can't you see that this boy is on death's doorstep? He needs attention immediatly."

The secretary looked at her coldly, _"Excuse me,_ you need to have a seat and wait. There are many other people who need treatment in case you didn't notice. If you don't move out of the way, I'll have someone remove you from this building!"

By now Zelda Lupin was shaking with fury and fear for her grandson, but she stepped aside. _Remus has better hope in here than if we were kicked out on the streets. _She made to sit down wih Remus still cradeled in her arms. The witch who had been occupying the seat next to Zelda promptly got up and moved herself to a seat farther away. Zelda shot a death glare at the witch. After a minute or so she noticed the corner she and Remus were sitting in was completly devoid of people. They all crowded to the other side of the room.

The minutes ticked by. 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 15 minutes. Zelda looked down at Remus. He was still breathing shallowly but had turned a sickly grey color. She glanced at the secretary who was instructing a wizard with minor purple boils.

Zelda stood up, "Ms. I demand to see a healer this instant!" she said forcefully.

The young secretary gave an exasperated sigh, she couldn't ignore these people like she planned, "I told you to wait. I don't see why you think you deserve to be treated better than the people who have been waiting here longer than you." Then she muttered under her breath, "Dark creatures, think they're better than everyone else."

"That twat got here 5 minutes ago!" she yelled pointing a strong accusing finger at the wizard with purple boils who looked quite fearful from the attention.

"I've had enough!" she roared as she tried to open the door which led to the actual hospital. It wouldn't open. No doubt it had some sort of barrier up to prevent hysterical family members from rushing after their loved ones. She pulled out one of her wands and used it to levitate Remus in the air.

"That door won't open for you," the secretary said snootily.

_That's it this bitch is going down. _Zelda thought as she pulled out her other wand. The witches and wizards in the waiting room gasped. The old women was quite a fearful sight. The top of her robe was soaked with Remus' blood. Her graying hair was wildly disheveled. She had two wands in her tight fists and she was furious. A vein was bulging from her cranium.

"_Explosivious! Barnacules!" _she cried and the two spells shot simultaneously out of either wand. The first spell hit the door and blew it off its magically fortified hinges. The second spell hit the secretary and hexed her beyond recognition. Zelda didn't stall to see the effect of her original hex. She snatched Remus out of the air and fled into the hall. She couldn't help but smile at the comments she heard from the waiting room as she rushed down the hallway.

"Wasn't that Zelda Lupin, the Auror?"

"Aye, she invented the dueling style of using two wands at the same time. Only one to ever master it I think."

"Heheh, she hit me with that Barnacules hex in our fourth year. My face was covered in foul smelling barnacles for two months!"

Boo! werewolf discrimination! poor Remus :(

R&R pretty please!


	3. More Mayhem at Mungo's

A/N: OK, here's the next chappie!

Disclaimer: JK's not mine, 'cept the original characters.

Chapter 3

More Mayhem at Mungo's

Zelda ran franticly down the narrow hallway, nearly bowling over frightened employees with the stong girth only a grandmother could possess. She jabbed her wand at a particulary scrawny young healer, "Where can I get help for my grandson? He was bitten by a werewolf."

The healer cast a terrified glance at Remus and squeaked, "Second floor, room 273."

Zelda climbed the flight of stairs and sprinted the remaining distance to room 273. _My old heart can take this. Gasp, ugh I should have never smoked..._

The healers in the Werewolf Attack Ward were much more cooperative with Zelda and in no time Remus was bandaged, given the appropriate remedies, and tucked safely into a hospital cot where his breathin thankfully stabilized. Zelda collapsed in a uncomfortable metal chair at his side. She asked one of the healers for a smoke but was gently declined. Her blood pressure just started to slow down when...

"Ahem, um, Mrs. Lupin, I'm placing you under arrest for assault, tresspassing, and erm general craziness, um, if that's alright with you that is."

Zelda wearily glanced at the source of the voice, it was Gerrard Konksky, a young Auror she helped train before she retired from the Ministry. He was apprantly quite disturbed at the prospect of arresting his former mentor. He had two other Aurors behind him acting as reinforcements.

"Nope, I'm not going anywhere Konksky. I have to stay with my Remus." she said.

"Seriously, Mrs. Lupin I-"

"There will be no need to make any arrests my boy," said a wizened old man standing in the doorway, "I'll take care of everything, move along now."

"But-"

"Go on-"

"She-"

"Not to worry," the old man interupted patiently as he gestured for them to leave.

Once the Aurors were gone the little old man pulled found a seat and scooted next to Zelda.

He gave her a stern look through his giant owl-like spectacles,"I did that for friendship's sake Zelda. You cause too much trouble, my influence with the Ministry is waning. They know I've covered up the injuries you have gotten through some of your more illegal adventures in the past. And now you cause all this mayhem! I don't know if I can get you off for this. There is only so much I can do as Head Healer."

"I know Configulus, I'm sorry, but they wouldn't help Remus," Zelda said as she looked forlornly at her cursed grandson.

The old man followed her gaze sadly, "The poor boys life will be filled with hardship and suffering. He will need you and the rest of his family to lean on and protect him from the world, an impossible task I'm afraid. You need to leave Zelda, before the anyone else from the Ministry decides to come looking for you. I will return Remus personally to his home in a few days with everthing he needs to combat his lycantrophy...you know restraints and such. Good-bye Zelda." Configulus patted her leg and exited the ward.

Zelda sighed and Apparated for home with a great weight of despair hanging on her heart

Review please : )


	4. The Shed

Howdy, Here's Chapter Four woot! Enjoy.

A/N: I know this fic seems a little AU so far and it will seem that way in future chapters, but not to worry, Remus will be at Hogwarts with the Marauders in no time :)

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is JK's, everthing else is mine.

Chapter 4

The Shed

Remus Lupin tore down the street as fast as his little legs could propel him. His silver eyes and strange pupils were wide with fear. Despite his heavy breathing, he could discern the pounding feet and taunting jeers closing in behind him. His lungs were on fire, and very soon he would be able to run no longer. Remus stumbled, his golden curls of hair marred his vision as he tripped painfully on the sidewalk curb. He did not attempt to rise up again because he knew there was no escape from what was coming.

A troop of boys surrounded where Remus laid curled up."Don't..." he mumbled as they lifted him up from the dirt and began shoving him around in their human circle.

They chanted:

_Little, loony Lupin lives in a shed,_

_Little, loony Lupin wets the bed!_

_When he was a baby, he ate paint lead!_

_Clings to his granma, old bat, she's better off dead!_

_He's such a stupid dummy,_

_No one answers when he cries for his mummy!_

_LITTLE, LOONY LUPIN LIVES IN A SHED!_

With that final shout Remus' captors hurl him back onto the ground. On of the boys picked up a stick and everyone took their turn whacking him with it. He whimpered for his mother and begged them to stop but he was only met with more jeers. If any adult happened to poke their head out the window they would have thought a group of kids were having their fun tormenting some small animal.

With one final air knocking kick, the little savages grew bored of their game and retreated to find some new amusement. Remus lay sprawled on the ground crying out for help. Fresh cuts and bruises covered his old ones. This always happened; the boys would chase after him, catch him, laugh at him and beat him. No one ever helped. The group of boys were comprised of both Muggle and wizard children. They picked on him because he was small, quiet, different and did not quite fit in to their games. The wizarding children had been warned by their parents just how different Remus was, so they had an extra reason to make him suffer.

After about five minutes or so Remus climbed to his feet and trudged home. Remus checked himself over to see how much damage had been inflicted. He had stopped bleeding and his new bruises had already begun to fade. For some reason he always healed remarkably fast, although this did not make the intial pain any more bearable. Remus creaked open the rotted screen door and stepped into the kitchen where his mother was making lunch.

She spotted the dusty banged up Remus and said,"Remus you're filthy! For Merlin's sake you know better than that. Your almost ten years old now and you look like a crazy toddler," she dusted him off, avoiding his very obvious bruises and scratches.

"Go on get outside before your father comes home," she said, shooing him away.

"But Ma-" Remus hesitated. A hug? A kiss? A word of consolation?

"I said leave before your father sees wha-"

"Sees what?" asked a man in the doorway. Mr. Valent walked into the the kitchen, "What's _the boy _done now?"

"Oh its nothing Derek, Remus was just tracking some dirt in the house," Mrs. Valent said hastily. Her eyes were tired, and strained.

"Really?" the pudgy man asked as he stepped meaningfully toward young Remus. As the large man lumbered closer Remus could see nothing of the reluctant affection the man had shown him years ago. He only saw anger, disgust, hate and maybe, a trace of fear. This was always the way he had been since that night...

"Have you been starting fights again boy? Where did you get these bruises? Starting trouble again!" Mr. Valent said, his voice rising to a yell.

"N-no sir," Remus shook his head. That quiet reply was all Remus could manage because Mr. Valent's voice was so harsh and he was so utterly terrified.

Derek was now towering over Remus' slight frame, his eyes alight with a feeling of power. He slapped Remus sharply across the face (which elicited a small shreik from Mrs. Valent) and shouted, "GET OUT! YOU KNOW YOUR'E NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE HOUSE! STAY IN THE SHED AND NO MEALS UNTIL TOMORROW NIGHT!"

Remus walked slowly out of the house with his head down, his long golden locks obscured the tears sliding down his cheeks for the second time that day. He looked up at his destination. A forlorn rickety old shed in the backyard. It was full of rotting holes. It was scorching hot in the summers and bitter cold in the the winters.

Remus walked inside the shed and closed the door which locked itself magically behind him. The shed was filthy and muggy from the summer heat. Forboding clawmarks lined the walls. A pile of dirty hay was piled up in the corner to be used as a bed. There was no furniture but the were piles and piles of dusty books scattered all over. They were written by muggle authors like Marx, Melville, and Shakespeare, as well as magical authors like Corfurgi, Blotts, and Dumbledore. There were massive volumes covering the Goblin Wars and Mermaid dialects. There were thin volumes of fanciful fairytales. The only likeness these books shared was the fact that no eight year old should or would want to read them.

But Remus did read them and he loved to read them. They taught him many things but most of all they comforted him. They shielded him somewhat from the outside world and its sins. Remus grabbed a book from one of the stacks-_Das Kapital-_plopped on his hay pile and began reading. His brow furrowed in concentration and he frowned as he heard his parents' arguement drifting out the kitchen window.

"We changed his name to my maiden name so the Ministry knows he has no relation to you, Derek, you won't lose your job. You need to stop treating Remus this way!"

"The Ministry handbook states that the legal guardians of a minor werewolf should have a secure place to put the creature _at all times_. It also says that you should keep the more aggressive ones tied up.Whenever he is out he is a danger to everyone around him and to himself, Magenta! If the Ministry knew we let him in the house or out to play..." Mr Valent paused then sighed,"I don't see why we can't just dump him off on your mother, she'd be happy to take him..."

"The Ministry prohibits the elderly from handeling werewolves," Magenta said quietly.

"DAMN IT!" Derek shouted, " I don't see why they just lock everyone of those monsters up!"

"_The law of Capitalist Acculmination states," _Remus tried not to listen.

"Derek!" Remus' mother shouted in a rare show of anger, " I know Remus has problems. But just because my mother condemned you as an unfit coward after she dropped him off at Mungo's does not give you the right to hit him and treat him like dirt!"

"QUIET!" Mr. Valent shouted. Remus snapped his book shut and tried not to listen to the obscenities and the other umpleasent sounds coming from the house as the fight escalated.

There was only one thing Remus could do at times like these. He pulled out Albus Dumbledore's book, _The Obscure Adventures of Oddment and Winkernoodle, _curled up deep in his pile of hay and lost himself in the insane, fanciful world of Oddment and Winkernoodle.

The shed could often times be a loneley and terrifying prison for Remus Lupin, but other times; times when crashes and screams could be heard from the house, it was his only sanctuary.

How do you like it? Reviews please!


	5. The Full Moon

Another chapter woohoo! Enjoy.

Disclaimer:Only the plot and original characters are mine, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 5

A Full Moon

Remus was alone in his shed as dusk began to turn into night. All nights were lonely and frightening to the ten year old but there was one paticular night that always turned into a living nightmare. The night of the full moon.

Remus shed his clothes and folded them neatly in a corner where he hoped they would not be damaged. He slipped a collar around his neck which was tied to a magically fortified beam. He sat on the cool dirt floor, hugging his knees to his chest, and trying to stay calm. He breathed deeply and tried to focus on the familiar smells of his surroundings. Dusty books, old hay, rotting wood. Of course, nothing could ever prepare the child for the all permeating light of the moon.

The light shined through the small window and illuminated Remus' flesh. He let out a small whimper. The change had begun in its slow contorting manner. Being a werewolf is nothing like being an Animagi. The bones do not shift smoothly into place. Fur does not just slide out of the skin. Structure and organs do not fall neatly into place. The exact opposite takes place. Its as if the body is being torn away from itself.

The boy screamed in agony as sleek sliver fur shot up from his skin. Each individual hair burned like the hot pinprick of a needle. Sickening cracks could be heard as his legs and arms snapped and twisted into shape. He collapsed and writhed on the ground with his nails digging into his flesh.

His lungs and muscles expanded until Remus thought he would die from the pressure of all the extra matter exploding from its boundry of skin. Dagger-sharp claws sliced through the tips of his fingers and toes with a smattering of blood oozing out.His gums bled as they filled with deadly teeth and fangs. His face was torn from him as the bones in his skull elongated.

The last thing Remus would lose was his mind. This was the most painful thing he experienced as all that was human slipped away into a haze.His memory and what he learned. His grandmother. All he loved and all he hoped for faded away. This was replaced by an indiscrimate rage and a hunger to kill all things.

_Kill._

The beast was standing on two legs and straining hard against its restraints. No matter how it tried it could not break free. Its rage magnified at the realization of its imprisonment. It got on all fours and rammed into the wall. It bit and scratched whatever it could find in frustration; including itself.

_KILL!_

The werewolf froze. Its nostrils flared and its pupils dialated. A mouse skittered across the shed floor. In an instant it was snatched up in the wolf's massive jaws and swallowed nearly whole. The wolf was pacified for a moment but it regained its rage and clawed and howled in anger for the rest of the night.

Remus awoke the next morning naked and covered head to foot in wounds like he did every morning after the full moon. He could hardly move because of the sharp pains in his bones and his tender, freshly healed scracthes. Unfortunatly, he had to move as his stomach wretched and lurched. He vomited up a dead half digested mouse.

After wretching in the corner of the shed Remus fainted from sheer exhaustion and did not wake up until the next day.

A/N: I noticed no one ever describes what it is like to be a werewolf in Remus fanfiction, it almost seems as if it is an afterthought. So I thought I'd write this short chapter about the experience.

Reviews! Anybody? Pretty please?

Much appreciated : )


	6. A Letter of Hope

Wow. I am an updating machine! Woot. Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it.

Onward to Hogwarts: ) Kind of.

Disclaimer: This stuff belongs to the wonderfully creative J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 6

A Letter of Hope

"Uhhhhnnnn," Remus tossed and turned in his straw pile. He was so hungry. He stayed locked in the shed for three days. No one remembered to feed him, much less let him out to stretch his legs. He tried to focus on his last happy memory. His Granma Zelda visited him at least twice a month. Remus liked those times the best. His parents gave him nice clothes, fed him big meals, and let him sleep in the house while she was there. When she visited she was always there to smother him with love and attention.

The best visit was in the cold month of January on Remus' eleventh birthday. His parents bought him new socks. Zelda gave him a giant box of brand new books like she did every year.

"Thank you so much Granma!" Remus said as he took out each book and carefully peered through them. Langston Hughes, Mark Twain, Garfungus Hinkelstar.

"No problem kid," Zelda smiled and motioned for Remus to follow her into the kitchen.

"What do you think?"

Remus' jaw dropped, exposing his little canines, "Granma, is-is that a cake!"

"Damn straight!" Zelda swore as she was wont to do in moments of excitement.

The cake was nearly four feet high, made as an exact replica of Mount Olympus. It was entirely made up of various kinds of chocolate. Little fairies dressed as Greek gods and goddesses frolicked on and ate bits of the chocolatey behemouth. Gold Galleons an Silver Sickles glinted from within.

"Granma you didn't have to do this. It must have been such hard work..."

"Are you kidding me? You know I can't cook to save my life. I held my good friend at Chocos&Squish up at wandpoint to make this. It was really no trouble," Zelda smirked, "Alright let's sing Happy Birthday!"

Remus chuckled as everyone sang him Happy Birthday. When the song was over he literally had to run around the table to blow all eleven candles out. After gorging themselves on Mount Olympus' chocolatey goodness, Remus and Zelda had a snowball fight and went sleding in the powdery snow. Zelda amused him with some fancy moves from her double wand technique. After she turned the snow into evey color she could think of, Zelda turned the snow into the sweet blue stuff found in snow cones. She and Remus enjoyed themselves, stuffing their faces with snow. They came back into the house blue and sticky.

Later on in the evening, Remus and his grandmother relaxed in the rocking chair by the warm fireplace. Remus was still small enough to fit comfortably in her lap. Although he felt a little childish, Remus woul not give up the feeling of comfort and love for anything. He relaxed his head on Zelda's shoulder as she told him stories about her days as an Auror.

"You could literally see the dragons entrails sliding out, it smelt so aweful!"

"That's gross Granma," Remus laughed.

"Yeah, but it was fun," Zelda paused, "You know Remus, you could be an Auror someday."

"Really?" Remus asked, his eyes alight.

"No you can't," Mr.Valent said from the couch across the room.

The light went out in his eyes as he turned to his mother for confirmation,"He's right," she said.

Zelda glared at both of them, "And why not?"

"You know damn well why not!" Mr. Valent glared back, his voice rising,"In order to be an Auror he'd have to get into Hogwarts and then be accepted for a job at the Ministry. Niether of which will ever happen because of what he is!"

Remus dropped his head further. He knew it would never happen. He would never be able to get into Hogwarts and learn all the wonderful things it had to teach him, much less get a job at the Ministry. He expected his grandmother to into go a rage and wished she would not. To his surprise she did not.

Zelda pursed her lips and rose from the chair, sliding Remus over, "Wait here Remus, I have one more birthday present for you," she said defiantly and dissapeared down the hall. She reamerged struggling with a large, unwieldy box.

She set the box down,"Open it," she ordered Remus.

Remus looked nervously at his parents who both had sour looks on their faces and opened the box. He gasped. A cauldron, standard issue black robes, _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade1, The History of Magic,--_everything a first year student would need at...

"Here read this and don't lose it," his grandmother said as she gave him a bulky envelope.

Remus took it. It was sealed with the Hogwarts coat of arms. He opened it gingerly. _Can this really be happening? _Inside was a letter from Albus Dumbledore. Remus' eyes grew wider and wider as he read it. It said:

Hello There Remus Lupin!

This is a letter of acceptence that will allow to come to Hogwarts and warp your mind with all the fun (and dangerous) things we teach here. You were going to be accepted anyway, but your wonderfully eccentric (and frightening) grandmother insisted (threatened) that I send you an early confirmation. There is the inconvience of your lycantrophy of course, but not to worry all of that will be taken care of. So welcome to Hogwarts, my boy!

Sincerely Yours,

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

P.S: Zelda told me you read and enjoyed my book, _The Obscure Adventures of Oddment and Winkernoodle. _This pleasantly suprised me because I was certain only the homeles insane read this piece of work. Wish your grandmother well for me.

P.S.S: Also enclosed is your school supply list.

Remus folded the letter up and held it to his chest. His eyes were wet and he was completely speechless. Mr. Valent rose up from the couchand snatch the envelope up from the floor. He saw the official school supply list inside. He was speechless as well, only his muteness was caused by rage, not joy and gratitude.

"Dumbledore has gone mad!" he shouted, "Remus can't go to school, he'll be a danger to everyone around him! He's different, he's a monster, he doesn't learn like other children, he-"

"Oh shut up and quit yer babbling Derek," Zelda snapped, she looked lovingly down at Remus who was still kneeling over his things with the letter still clutched to his chest, "Go upstairs Remus I'll bring your things up just as soon as I tear ol' Derek here a new one."

Remus obediantly drifted upstairs as if in a dream, not even bothering to wonder what a "new one" was. He flopped on his rarely used bed. Remus knew relations would get progressively worse with his parents now. He knew he would be punished when his grandmother left.He heard the arguement downstairs escalate and all the names he was being called. Right now, however, all this seemed far away. For the first time in his life Remus cried tears of happiness.

Half an hour later the arguement subsided and Zelda entered Remus' room.

"Hey how you doin' Remy," Zelda asked as she plopped the box full of school essentials on the floor.

Remus hopped off his bed and wrapped his arms around his grandmother, "I love you Granma Zelda, you've done everything for me. I'll never be able to repay you."

"I love you too Remus," Zelda said tenderly, "You don't have to do anything for except to do well in school and become an Auror, she smiled.

"I will, I promise," Remus smiled back.

"Be ready on July 13th Remus. I'm going to pick you up and we'll buy the rest of the things you need for school in Diagon Alley," Zelda said.

Remus must have thought of that day a thousand times since. He sighed as his stomach rumbled angrily. He looked up at his calender, everthing was blurred by hunger. Today was, he squinted his eyes...Saturday...July...13. July 13th!

Squueeee! Remus is going to Hogwarts! Whoa, I think this is my longest chapter so far...woo!

Review please, any comments are much appriciated except: OMG!111 or ur a mofo.


	7. Diagon Alley

I know the story seems a bit slow so far, but don't worry, things will speed up once Remy gets to Hogwarts. Alrighty, Chapter seven! Sirius and Snape make appearences! Penguins implied.

Disclaimer: Rowling's fo sho'.

Chapter 7

Diagon Alley

"Dig in you little wraith," Zelda prodded as she urged Remus to eat his breakfast. She had taken him out to eat at Waffley Humperdinks' Imporium of Breakfast-like Things in Diagon Alley. Despite his appetite, Remus could not fully absorb himself in his six inch thick waffle smothered in syrup, chocolate and cream. He was too eager to explore Diagon Alley. He was captivated by all the shops and the people bustling in and out of them. When Remus finished eating his gargantuan waffle, they set off down the street.

"So Remus, what would you like to do first?" Zelda asked, "We have all day so there is no rush."

"Hmmmmm," Remus pondered, staring at a witch wearing a purple turkey hat,"Can we go get my wand?"

"Sure, sweet pea," Zelda said teasingly, pinching his cheek.

"Gran..." Remus sighed, blushing with embarrassment as they walked toward Ollivander's.

As soon as Remus entered the shop he wished he hadn't. It was true that Remus wanted a wand more than almost anything; he could be just like everybody else. However, the creepy old man who worked in the shop gave him serious chills.

"Hello there," said Mr. Ollivander quietly. He took a step closer so he was invading Remus' personal space, "Who might you be?"

"Urm, Remus Lupin," Remus sshifted uncomfortably.

"Come for your first wand eh?" Mr. Ollivander asked, his pale eyes studying Remus carefully.

"Mmmhmm," Remus replied. _He needs to move back. Eep, creepy._

Ollivander stiffened and swung his head toward Zelda as though she just appeared out of thin air, "Zelda Lupin, first wand a twelve inch oak with a dragon heartstring core. And of course the only user of my twin wand design. Two 10 inch elm wands, one with a pheonix feather, and the other with a basalisk scale. Some of my finest work," he beamed proudly.

"Yes they're quit good, particulary with debilitating hexes," Zelda smirked, "Now if you don't mind, could you find Remus his wand."

"I'd say the wand finds the owner," Ollivander said cryptically as he led Remus to the middle the shop where he measured his various limbs, nostrils, and bellybutton.

When he was finished he scribbled some notes and walked behind the counter mumbling to himself, "Outtie bellybutton, eyelash length: 1.27..."

Remus stood staring after the old man feeling very perplexed. "Come over here boy and let me get a good look at you." Ollivander said.

Remus stood at the opposite side of the counter fidgeting while Ollivander stared deeply at him. He gasped and pulled a shocked Remus toward him by the shirt collar. He pried Remus' eye open with his hand.

"Your silver eyes, your thin pupils,"Ollivander looked at him amazed, "You surely are a werewolf my boy."

He let go of Remus and bustled about the shop, snatching various boxes from the shelves, "Ohhhh a magical creature in my shop, how exciting!" he said happily, "I didn't even know they were allowed in school, must be Dumbledore's doing."

The usually amiable Remus had become quite irratible, "Excuse me sir, I am not a _magical creature _as you put it. I am a person," Remus crossed his arms on his chest and huffed.

Ollivander acted as though he did not hear him, "Here we are," he said as he placed a box on the counter, "Magical creatures, particulary werewolves have a magical orientation that's very different from humans."

"Hey, I'm hu-" Remus protested.

Ollivander cut him off, speaking quickly, "Instead of concentrating magic at the core, theirs is more like a far flung spider web of strands which connect to an ancient well of magic," he lifted the lid off the box, "So the power of their wands must woven into the wood rather than placed in the middle. Have a look."

Remus looked into the box and was amazed. The wand was very unusual indeed. It was made up of two parts which interlocked; spiraling around eachother. The first part was a smooth limb of white wood which still had a couple of glittering silver leaves growing out of it. Remus cold see little bits of silver woven within. The second part was white gold and had strange incriptions craved on it.

"White gold and Avalon tree, 14 inches. The white gold is just a shell encasing the silver core-which as you know is deadly to your kind. But this combination actually compliments and auguments your natural magic powers. The Avalon wood is from a very rare tree whose full attributes I'm sure you will learn in school. The silver strands you see in it are strands of fur retrieved from a werewolf on the night of the full moon. What an adventure that was," Ollivander said in a very fast voice and chuckled.

He lifted the wand carefully from its box and handed to Remus, "Here, try it out."

Remus waved his wand around as he had seen so many full fledged wizards do. Dozens of white roses and red doves burst from the tip and made Ollivander's dusty shop into a bright, colorful place.

"Wonderful! Fantastic! It suits you perfectly," Ollivander exclaimed, clapping his hands together, "That'll be 45 Galleons."

"WHAT?" Zelda roared, "ARE YOU INSANE OLD MAN!" Zelda lept over the counter and grabbed Ollivander's robe collar, "DO YOU THINK I CRAP GOLD OR SOMETHING?" Zelda shook the old man, shouting down his protests.

"Please Mrs. Lupin-eeep!"

Remus watched the whole scene embarassed, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop his frothing grandmother once she went on the warpath.

"Ehhem."

Zelda and Ollivander froze their struggle. Remus whirled around, startled. A very severe woman who would have looked rather attractive had it not been for the disgusted look on her face was standing there. Beside her was a smirking boy about Remus' age with shaggy black hair. The woman was adorned with various jewels and covered herself with a large amount of makeup. The boy was elegently dressed as well, but looked as though he would give his left arm to strip his clothes off, and run naked down Diagon Alley, perpetrating various acts of mischief. Their clothes and adornments contrasted sharply with the Lupins' grubby attire.

"Oh, Mrs. Black hello. I haven't seen a Black around here for a long time. You mostly inherit your wands, yes? The last one I sold was to your younger sister Andromeda Tonks; willow, phoenix feather co-"

"I know," Mrs. Black snapped, "My son Sirius needs a wand, none of ours reacted to him."

"Oh yes of course," Ollivander said breaking away from Zelda. He began to fiddle busily about the shop, looking for his magic tape measure in the farthest distance away from the eccentric senior.

Zelda glared at Mrs. Black, an expression that was mutually returned, "I went to school with your mother. You must be her contemptable offspring. Lacacia II; the sequal seems to be even snobbier, uptighter, and viler than the original."

Sirius cackled, he did not seem to mind his mother being insulted by some strange old woman. He was promptly silenced by a poisonous glare from Mrs. Black.

"Are you Zelda Lupin? My mother told me about you. Weren't you the one who hid food in her shirt to owl it home to her good for nothing parasite of a family?"

"Why you barnacle humping-"

As the arguement was escalating between the two women, Sirius sideled over to Remus.

"Hey I'm Sirius Black," he held out his hand.

"Remus Lupin," Remus replied shyly shaking his hand.

"Is that your granma?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," Remus said nervously, not quite knowing what the rich boy was getting at.

"Well I have to say, she is the coolest granma on the face of the planet."

"Thanks," Remus smiled. For once he was not embarassed but proud of his grandmother's antics.

"Woah! Is that your wand? It looks awesome!" Sirius said, "Can I see it?"

"Sure," Remus said, handing him the wand."

"Check this out," Sirius shoved Remus' wand all the way up his nose, wiggled his head and pulled the wand back out of his right ear.

"How did you do that!" Remus gaped.

Sirius smirked proudly, "My Aunt Andromeda taught me. I can do that with just about anything."

" You know what? I like you, you're cool," Sirius said, "You have a cool granma, a cool wand, and even a cool name. We have to be friends when we get to Hogwarts."

His first friend...Remus would have burst into tears had it not been for a wayward hex cascading at him and just missing his head.

"YOU PENGUIN FARTING PIECE OF SHIT! ARRGGH!"

"LOWLIFE SMELLY STREET WHORE!"

"COME ON REMUS WE'RE LEAVING TO AVIOD MRS. BLACK'S PENGUIN FARTS. LET'S GO!" Zelda grabbed Remus' hand and started to drag him out the door.

"Wait Mrs. Lupin," Ollivander who had been hiding in a broom closet called, "You need to pay for the wand."

Zelda sighed in frustration, she went to the counter and dumped all the contents of her money purse onto the counter. 15 Galleons, 12 Sickles, and 30 Knuts.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lupin, you're still 15 Galleons short," Ollivander said quietly, "I can't sell you this wand."

Mrs. Black chuckled quietly at the Lupins' distress. "Look Ollivander, I can't pay it all now. Couldn't I just-"

"No I'm afraid not," Ollivander looked away.

"I'll pay it," Sirius piped up. He took out a bloated, black silk wallet, took 15 Galleons out and handed them to Ollivander. Sirius enjoyed the opportunity to piss off his mother almost as much as he liked helping his new friend and crazy grandmother.

"Sirius, what do you think you're doing?" Mrs. Black said sharply.

"Helping these good folks pay for their wand, mother dearest," Sirus replied mockingly.

"Thanks," the Lupins said as they rushed out the door, or rather as Remus rushed his grandmother out the door to make sure there were no more confrontations.

"See you at Hogwarts Remus," Sirius called after them.

"Well there really isn't much left to do except get your pet is there," Zelda asked.

"Yeah..." Remus said, preoccupied with the various oddities of the Alley. Then it dawned on him, "Granma we don't have any money left. You don't have to get me a pet anyway." Remus sighed, he wished his grandmother would not go to so much trouble to ensure his happiness.

"We don't need any, m'boy. I know the shop owner real well and occasionally supply him with strange and, ehem, ah, illegal sorts of creatures, heh heh," Zelda chuckled.

"Gran..." Remus started to lecture.

"Ah, here we are! Go on in and pick out anything you'd like," Zelda hastily cut him off.

Remus entered the shop and was hit by a multitude of animal aromas. He became dizzy trying to watch all the animals in motion. Snakes of all colors and sizes slithered on the floor and wall. Small golden monkies hopped and chittered. Miniature lepards wrestled. White rats raced around and performed tricks. Owls and tropical birds fluttered in their cages. Remus was so preoccupied with all the activity, he jumped when a bird unexpectedly landed on his shoulder.

Remus looked at the bird who startled him so. It fluttered from his shoulder and landed on a table in front of him. It was a handsome ebony raven with a glossy coat of feathers. It walked in a stately manner and had peculiar orange eyes. Remus gazed at the beautiful bird intently and knew he found his pet. It could carry his letters as well as look quite fierce compared to fluffy owls. Remus held out his arm and the bird hopped obediantly on. He took him up to the counter.

"Excuse me ma'am. How much is this bird?" he asked the portly old woman behind the counter.

The woman stared blankly at the bird on Remus' shoulder. _I have never seen that bird before. We have no ravens on inventory. In fact, I could have sworn that bird wasn't here all day. Sure looks like an expensive animal though..._

"Ummm," the woman thought a moment. The boy had been so polite, and looked so poor, she didn't have the heart to charge him much, "15 knuts," she said.

Remus perked up and shined his bright smile, "Really? Here you go," Remus pulled out some of the change he was saving for candy and paid for his new raven, "Thank you," he smiled toothily.

"You are quite welcome," the woman smiled back.

Remus dashed out of the store with the black bird balanced steadily on his thin shoulder, "Granma look, he was only 15 knuts so it looks like you don't need to use your illegal connections for me!"

"Hmmm," Zelda eyed the bird suspiciously, "A bird like that must be defective if they let 'ya have it for that cheap," she saw Remus' smile fade a little and quickly replied, "But I'm sure its fine--c'mon we have one more stop to make."

Zelda and Remus came to a halt at a grimey little shop called 'Dark Arts Artifacts Emporium.' "You wait here Lupin, I'll be right out."

Remus looked around at the graffiti and the dirty streets around him and yawned.

"If you don't mind could you go somewhere else and make your obnoxious noises."

Remus looked down at the source of the sound and noticed a small pale boy about his age with black stringy hair. "Uh, hello there my name is Remus, what's yours?" Remus couldn't think of anything else to say in reply to the rather rude remark.

The boy rolled his eyes as if Remus were some sort stupid troll and replied, "Severus, Severus Snape."

There was a long silence. Remus sat next to Severus and peered over, "What are ya reading?"

Severus looked annoyed but was pleased someone had taken an interest in what he was reading, "Darkness, Dark arts, Dark Creatures and Other Miscellaneous Dark Things."

"Oh I've never read that, what's it about," Remus asked.

Severus slammed the book shut in frustration, "It's about darkness, Dark Arts, Dark creatures and other miscellaneous dark things you idiot! I've lost faith in humanity, to think people like you are going to be at Hogwarts! I'll be surrounded by ingnoramus's...is that a raven on you shoulder?"

"Uh, yeah," Remus replied, rather taken aback by the switch from an insulting rant to harmless curiousity.

Severus' eyes were alight with interest, "Did you know ravens are the source for all kinds of Dark magic? Especially ones with unique attributes like thos orange eyes. Ravens are actually sometimes the companions and sentinels of werewolves. They were pretty closley allied in the Four Corner Wars..."

"Oh really?" said Remus nervously, "That's pretty interesting."

"The really intelligent ones can speak. You should try and teach it something..."

"Yeah I'll try that--"

"Oy, Remus let's go!" Zelda called, she had a few books in her arms and a bag that was squirming suspiciously.

"Coming!" Remus said, he got up and smiled a t Severus, "I gotta go. See you at Hogwarts!" Severus nodded and returned to his book.

"You were talking with a Snape weren't you?" Zelda asked, "I saw one in the shop so I assume that kid must be his. You better watch out, Snapes are bad news.

"Well, he seemed pretty nice to me." Remus said.

"Here, lets sit down," Zelda pointed to a bench outside a shop.

Zelda looked at the two books she had ordered. 'The True Werewolf' was one she glance through it and it looked quite informative, "Here you are Remus. This book will inform you about...well...yourself. Don't go waving it around, it's a banned book, no one is supposed to have it."

"Why not?" asked Remus.

"Because the only books about werewolves that are allowed are ones that depict how viscious you are," Zelda explained.

"Well that doesn't make sense..." Remus said as he flipped through the pages, "Hey! I didn't know I had an exquisite sense of smell and hearing! Or how my sight was so amazing, even at night. I have super-human strength and speed! I thought everyone could see at night. Can't everyone lift up a couch if they drop something under it? Can't everyone hear water running from far away?"

Zelda chuckled, "See there's an upside to being a werewolf. And from what I've read, your powers will grow over time. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah," Remus sighed, "I'd still give it all up if I didn't have to be what I am."

"Remus," Zelda said gently and put her arm around him, "I know it's hard sometimes sweetheart, and people can seem so cruel. But you'll find people who won't care what you are someday."

"Thanks Gran," Remus said, though he doubted her consoling words. He already resigned himself to being alone, even at his young age. He would bet everthing he had that if Sirius knew what he was, he would shrink away in fear and disgust. "What's the next book Gran?"

"The Habits of the Lycan," Zelda said, flipping through it. It had chapters on diet and pack life. There was an extensive section on courtship, mating and reproduction which was peppered with extremely graphic pictures. Zelda laughed and closed the book, "I'll give you this one when you're a bit older."

Remus looked dissapointed. "Wait a minute, a have something else for you," Zelda said. She took out a necklace golden jewel on it, "This will protect you for most of silver's adverse affects. Of course It won't stop a silver bullet. Ugh, I'll never forget the time you grabbed that silver spoon off the table. You were ill for three days," Zelda hung the necklace on Remus' neck and hid it under his shirt, "This thing is contraband, so keep it out of sight. The Ministry banned them saying they inhibited the capture of rouge werewolves. But since you are not a rouge werewolf I don't see a problem with it," she smiled.

Remus threw his arms around his grandmother, "Thank you so much for caring about me, Gran. I love you so much," he sighed.

Zelda patted him gently, "C'mon Remy, It's been a pretty wild day. Let's go home, yeah?"

Woo, long chapter. What do you guys think? Any feedback will be met with kisses huggles : )


	8. On the way to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: The characters and plot you recognize are J.K. Rowlings.

Little Remus goes to Hogwarts! Hurrah!

This chapter is dedicated to ookamilupin, my first reviewer! Woohoo!

Chapter 8

Hogwarts

A disoriented and woozy Remus watched the Hogwarts train's purple smoke rise into the air. He weakly rolled his large suitcase behind him. Everthing suddenly blurred together and he stumbled. His grandmother steadied him.

"Remus, are you sure you don't want to wait another day and just arrive late. The full moon was only two nights ago afterall," Zelda said quietly.

"Nah, I'll be fine Gran," Remus said casting his grandmother a tired look, "I'll just sleep on the train."

"And don't let what your father said get you down," Zelda said straightening his collar and smoothing his unrulycurly hair.

"I won't. You didn't have to punch him in the jaw you know," Remus said, sounding a little too stern for his age.

Zelda smirked, "Yeah I did."

Remus rolled his eyes and smiled. The train whistled, hurrying the students to climb aboard. Zelda pulled Remus into a crushing hug which Remus rerturned whole-heartedly, "Good-bye Gran, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Study hard and get into as much trouble as possible," Zelda winked.

Remus laughed, "I'll do my best," and with that he rushed on the train as fast as his sore legs could carry him. Despite his exhaustion Remus was elated, he would be able to go somewhere and _learn _(his favorite activity) for a whole year! He would not see his parents for a whole year! A wave of gulit washed over Remus at the feeling of elation he felt for not having to see his parents. This empty pit stuck with him until his kind, naive heart rationalized that he would miss his parents just not the shed they locked him in.

Remus found an empty compartment where he collapsed immediately on one of the cushy seats. The recently christened raven, Maku fluttered and perched on one of the candle light fixtures. He stared at Remus and his surroundings with his ever intense gaze. Maku cocked his head toward the compartment door. Two boys entered.

"C'mon Peter this one looks empty," said a boy with wild brown hair and thick rimmed glasses.

"No it's not, look," a rather chubby mousey boy pointed one of his chubby fingers at Remus.

The boy with the wild hair snorted, "What this thing? Looks like someone's little brother or sister snuck on the train eh Pete? It's so scrawny and its hair is so long I can't tell hehe. We'll just throw it out."

Peter eyes went wide, "Out of the train, James?"

James slapped his hand on his forehead, "No you git, out of the compartment. Somtimes I worry about you."

"Oy, you ratty little thing wake up!" James prodded Remus with his wand. Remus however was in a deep sleep that only contorting into a monster two nights before could provoke.

"Maybe it's dead." James said.

Peter spotted a snack cake Zelda had crammed into Remus' pocket, and made a grab for it; a move he soon regretted.

Maku, who had been glaring at the two boys from his perch saw the offending crime against his owner and swooped down in attack mode.

"Waahhhh," James let out a high pitched squeal, "Demon bird, don't let it get meeeee!"

Maku clawed at Peter who was running around the small compartment in circles attempting to avoid him, "Eeeeeee! EEEeeeee!"

"Waaahhh, don't let it poo on me," James shielded his head from any offending poo that may come his way.

Sirius who had been standing in the compartment door, observing the whole scene for about two minutes, finally spoke up, "Heh heh, chill you wankers it's just a bird."

Maku flew back to the light fixture, his fury satisfied. Peter looked down in embarassment. James brushed himself off and tried to look dignified, "Peter was just trying to steal The Thing's food when that beast attacked us."

Sirius looked over at Remus who was still sound asleep despite all the mayhem that had just occurred. He looked so frail Sirius hardly even recognized him, "First of all, you are a git- this is Remus, the one I told you about. The one with an insane grandmother, a sweet wand, and apparently a badass pet raven," Maku puffed his feathers in pride, "Second of all, you have bird poo on your shirt."

"Eeewww," James peeled his shirt off and put on his robes, "Oh well, this is just an excuse for me to look absolutley dashing in my new robes," he struck a dashing pose. Peter and Sirius rolled thier eyes and Sirius plopped on the seat next to Remus.

Sirius prodded Remus gently, "Oy Remus, wake up," Remus did not stir. "Hmmm, he must be really out of it. Ah well."

"Oh! I forgot to tell you what happened with Snivellus," Sirius said

James and Peter closed in on Sirius, "Tell me what you did to that slimely little grease monkey Slytherin in the making!" James said excitedly.

"Yeah, that guy has Slytherin written all over him," Peter echoed lamely.

Sirius puffed up his chest and basked in their anticipation before he said, "I threw a dungbomb at him."

James' and Peter's faces fell, "That's it!" they said simultaneously in disappointment.

"That's it!" Sirius repeated in shock, "Do you have any idea the art and tact invovled in hurling a DooDoo 500 in a perfect arch at your victim, causing him to crash into the snack cart and get sticky icky Pumpkin Pasty goo all over him? DO YOU!"

Peter and James scuttled warily away from Sirius who was breathing heavily. After the affects of his ranting wore off Siriusbegan toclosely observe Remus, "Oh man, poor guy doesn't look too good," Sirius shook him gently, "Oy, Remus, hulllllo? Wake up, I made pancakes just for you."

The other two boys looked at Sirius quizically, Sirius returned the looks indignantly, "What? That always works with me. Lets play exploding snap."

After much horsing around and joking, Peter made an ungodly noise followed by a damnable smell. "Oh Merlin," cried the other two boys as the collaspsed to the floor. Even Maku with his weak sense of smell, wavered on his perch. Peter cackled evily.

After squeals of terror, a rant about dungbombs, and five games of exploding snap, Remus finally stirred at the offensive sound. He sat up straight and groggily muttered, "Flatulence is rude," then the full odor of the deed struck his delicate werewolf nostrils, "Oh my..." he said weakly as he staggered toward the compartment window. He opened it, emptied what little there was from his stomach, and collapse back onto his seat.

"Wow Remus, andI thought James was squeamish," Sirius laughed and sat back downnext to Remus ignoring James' protests.

Remus recognized the grinning boy and smiled, "Hullo again. Who are your friends?" Remus turned to James and Peter.

"Oh, those slobs? James Lanard Potter, and Peter Lillyhumper Pettigrew, I met them at Tonto's Reform School for Terrible Tots a few years back and we've been pals ever since. And Peter is sorry for what he did, he is so unbelievabley gaseous," Sirius laughed again, even though he was still young, a deep resonance of pure joy could be heard by anyone who bothered to listen and Remus was a great listener.

"You listen here Sirius Funges Black, don't go about revealing people's middle names. Revealing middle names is rude," James mocked Remus' airy voice. Peter chuckled.

Remus felt intimidated by the taller boy and mumbled something unintelligable.

James bent down so he was face to face with the seated Remus, "What's your middle name Thing?"

"Urm, John," answered Remus nervously.

"John! John!" James was outraged,"How plain! Its not interesting, funny or even remotely grotesque. Sirius, this girlish, boyish Thing is a complete wanker!"

Remus sank into his seat and desperately wished for a cool middle name so this boy would like him. He was not even at Hogwarts yet and already someone loathed him. Remus despaired.

Sirius lept to Remus' defense, but was not sure why he was so fond of him to protect him, "Oy, _Lenard, _'ol Remus here is cool so don't mess with him and for Merlin's sake quit calling him Thing. Yer just jeolous because your mum won't let you grow your hair out as long as his."

James shifted his attention the way only young boys can and turned away from Sirius with a huff to trade Chocolate Frog cards with Peter.

"Thanks," Remus said shyly.

"No problem, James can be a git sometimes--well all the time actually--but he's a good guy," Sirius smiled.

After this small confrontation the three boys immersed Remus into their group. They shared mischeivious plans, and schemes, and joked about random things. Sirius and Remus were just sharing their liking of the works of Edgar Allan Poe when the train began to slow down.

"Can you believe they found him in a ditch, wearing another person's clothes? It's so--Oh look, the train has stopped," Sirius observed.

The four boys and bird exited the compartment. Sirius, James, and Peter got off the train with their things after much difficultly. They stood ready to aid little Remus in what they thought would be an impossible task for him, but instead were stunned. Remus emerged from the train with his trunk held high over his head. He gracefully hopped to the ground. When he saw the amazed looks on his new friends' faces, he immediately threw the trunk down.

"Boy was that heavy," he laughed nervously, pretending to wipe imaginary sweat from his brow.

"How--" Peter opened his mouth.

"Firs' years overhere! C'mon now!" a giant young man hollared. All the boys looked at him in astonishment, Remus' feat was forgotten.

Everyone was loaded on the unwieldy boats and made the long, wet journey across the lake without any mishap, much to the disappointment of James, Sirius, and Peter.

They walked up the steps and through the massive intimidating doors and found themselves immersed in the warm brightness of the Great Hall.

Alright, this is my first chapter in a while, what do you guys think?

Reviews are appreciated.


	9. The Sorting the Feast and the First Nigh

Next chapter! dances Sqeeeee!

Sorry if this chapter doesn't seem very inspired, the next chapter or so will be much better : )

Disclaimer: The characters and those sorts of things belong to the esteemed J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 9

The Sorting, the Feast and the First Night

The warm bright sensation the Great Hall provided did not last long for Remus when he realized all the eyes of the students and faculty rested on him, or rather all the fidgity, slighty soggy first years. Remus shifted uncomfortably, what would he have to do? _A test? Like an entrance exam or something, I hope I studied enough. Oh, they're not gonna ask us questions in front of everyone are they?_

"I hear, we have to fight a troll, that's what my brother said..."

"Well I heard that have to pull rabbits out of our hats--"

"That's Muggle nonsense you Mudblo--"

While Remus fretted on the conversations going on around him, a youngish witch set a stool down and placed a ratty old wizard's hat upon it. Everyone in the hall quieted. The patch at the top of the hat opened, and to Remus' confusion the hat sang a song. It sang of the merits of each house and Remus thought the thing quite clever.

When the hat was finished the witch spoke, "Welcome first years, I am Professer McGonagall the Head of the Gryffindor house. Today you will be sorted into your respective Houses. No matter where you are sorted, take pride in your house, you will be in it for seven years, unless of course you are too stupid and vile to remain at Hogwarts."

James and Sirius snickered. "Snivellus," they whispered to eachother.

"When I call your name, come up here and try the hat on, it will announce your house and then you can join your new housemates. Alright! Aaba, Andy!"

A small freckled boy stumbled out of the crowd of first years, sat down and placed the old hat on his head, which almost immediately it cried out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The third table broke out in uproarious applause as Andy took his seat among them.

Remus could feel the blood pounding in his head and he broke out in a cold sweat. He never felt so nervous in his life. _I would have rather fought that troll. Oh what if the hat can't decide where to put me? _

"Black, Sirius!" Professer McGonagall cried out.

Remus saw Sirius saunter confidently towards the hat, but he precieved something akin to fear in Sirius' expression as he cast a quick glance at the Slytherin table. Sirius place the hat on his head which balanced on his large ears. After a few moments of deliberation it cried out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius stumbled with unconcealed relief towards the applauding Gryffindor table.

Remus became more and more nervous as the names were called off.

"Kristoff, Kringle!"

"Looty, Layla!"

Remus shut his eyes tight, he was next he could feel it.

"Lu--JAMES LENARD POTTER, YOU DROP THAT GRASSHOPPER GRENADE THIS INSTANT!"

James gazed with innocent wide eyes at Professer McGonagall as he shoved the Grasshopper Grenade back into his pocket. "Why, Professer I don't know what you mean," he said sweetly.

McGonagall fumed, "I know who you are Potter, I got a letter from Tonto's Reform School for Terrible Tots--" snickers continued to erupt from the Great Hall as James grinned mischeiviously.

"Carry on Minerva," Dumbledore said amiabley, apparently amused by the whole situation.

"Very well," McGonagall sighed, "Lupin, Remus!"

Remus gulped as he walked in front of the entire school and sat down. He placed the hat upon his head and allowed it to slip over his eyes. Darkness replaced all the staring faces.

_FINALLY! SOMEONE INTERESTING!_

_Not so loud, everyone will hear you, _Remus thought fearfully.

_Silly boy, no one can hear me, except you of course. Now let me see...Slytherin?_

Remus thought of Sirius' fearful face as he walked past the Slytherins, _No!_

_Well, why not? You are clever and cautious, and a Werewolf of course. That dark gift has to count for something...but I don't you are shrewd enough to be a Slytherin._

_Oh, please don't tell anyone I'm a Werewolf, they'll all hate me._

The hat sighed, _You really are a silly boy, why would I do that? Besides only the stupid vile people would hate you, and you don't want those kind of people to like you. Hufflepuff? You are sweet and kind almost to the point of annoyance. Ravenclaw? You could have an even more briliant mind if you went there. Oh, what about Gryffindor?_

Sirius and his grin flashed through Remus' mind.

_Gryffindor will challenge you and bring out things from within that you never thought you had, alright then, Gryffindor it is._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table roared with applause as their new member came to join them. Remus sat next to Sirius who promptly noogied him.

"Alright mate! We're both Gryffindor Lions, wooooooo!" Sirius shouted, ignoring the eyerolling of some nearby fifth years.

Soon after Remus; James and Peter were placed in Gryffindor as well. Sirius, Peter, and Remus talked about various young boy topics.

"I don't really care much for Quidditch," Remus frowned.

Sirius grinned wickedly, "Ohhh wait until I tell James; he adores Quidditch! He'll be on your ass about it for the rest of the year!"

"Oh please don't," Remus frowned,"And its rude to use foul language."

"James...Oy, James...JAMES!" Sirius shouted right into James' ear, however James was in another world with a goddess named Lily Evans.

"Liiillly...Sirius look," James sighed.

Sirius scanned the crowd of Gryffindors, but saw nothing, "James what are you talking about?"

But James ignored Sirius once again, James was in love. Sirius rolled his eyes at his oldest friend's behavior but it was quickly forgotten at the warm scent of the magically appearing feast.

Remus gasped, he had never seen so much food in his entire life. Creamy potatoes, baked potatoes, scalloped potatoes(oh how he loved potatoes!), freashly risen bread and soft butter; there were even foods Remus didn't recognize at all. However his enjoyment soon collapsed.

As he was eagerly shoveling food on his plate, a scent reached his nostrils. It was so terrible, Remus almost gagged up what little there was in his stomach. _Ugh, It's something... something dead! It seems to have been burned! Oh, I think I'm going to be dreadfully ill... _Images of dead bodies with charred skin erupted in his mind. Remus swung his head to either side scanning the faces of people--looking for a sign that they had smelled the death smell as well. Nobody had.

"Ham, ham, is good for meee, doo doo doo doo dooooooooo!" Peter sang with delight.

"There were a couple of the things wrong with that Pete," Sirius critiqued, "That ditty was horribly off key. And of course, ham is not good for you because you are a fat lard which means the authenticity of the tune is lost," Peter's face fell.

"However," Sirus said, snatching the plate of ham from Peter, "Ham is very good for our scrawny friend, Remus."

Sirius turned to Remus who had his head down and buried in his arms, "Oy Remus," Remus lifted his head up, and Sirius shoved the plate of ham under his nostrils, "It's honey ham Remus, smell good don't it? Have some, it'll do you goo--" Sirius stopped when he saw the wretched nauseous look on Remus' face, "Perhaps not," he said and hid the meat from any offending vomit that might come his way.

Fortunately, Remus managed not to throw up all over the Gryffindor table. He buried his head in the neutral scent of the tablecloth and mumbled, "Isn't that a bit, um, overcooked?"

Remus remembered the days when his grandmother would come to visit him and his parents. She would always bring a part of some freshly killed animal for him to eat. A deer leg perhaps, even a whole rabbit.So good...with all the fat and veins and organs. Meat was his favorite food apart from chocolate. Now that he was in the Great Hall he realized no one in his family ever ate the meat with him, in fact he remembered his parents looks of disgust when they saw him eat. _So normal people cook their meat. They don't dig into it raw so they can lick the blood off their hands. _He felt a rare tinge of resentment toward his grandmother for not telling him this, but mostly he felt disgust for himself and a sort of lonley alienation from his new friends.

Sirius and Peter gawked at Remus, "No, it's actually a bit undercooked," Peter said as he was chewing one of the sweet slices.

Sirius patted Remus on the back, "It's probably because you've been sick. When I had the flu I couldn't even look at food without feeling nauseous."

"Ugh yeah, that's probably it," Remus said weakly.

Suddenly, the feast magically disappeared and desert replaced it. Ice cream of every concievable flavor, fluffy cakes, thick puddings, fruits, and tart tarts appeared in a colorful array on the table. The boys' mouths watered and James finally snapped his head away from Lily. They dug into the sweets with joy. Sirius and Peter stared blankly at Remus when they saw him shoveling every kind of chocolately treat in his mouth. James took no notice because he had been floating weightlessly on planet Lily for the past half hour and knew nothing of Remus' prior nausea.

The two boys decided not to say anything to Remus about his new found appetite and when the feast was at last over, Headmaster Dumbledore rose for a speech. Remus turned politely towards Dumbledore, but Sirius, Peter, and James groaned. They were sleepy and did not want to be subjected to what they thought was to be a long, pompous, oratory.

There was still quite a bit of chatter in the Hall so Dumbledore silenced everyone in his own special way, "WOOOooooooweeeeet doodle coodle booooooooogle," He crowed while flapping his arms like a bird. The older students chuckled but the newer ones looked astonished that a grown man would do such a thing.

"That was the call of the Wild Mexican Tahmimi bird. It doesn't connect with what I'm going to say in any way, I just thought I'd do it for you so you are all welcome," Dumbledore said with a grin.

Sirius prodded Remus and whispered with glee, "This old fart is totally cracked!"

"A few annoucements, no going out of bounds, you know the Forbiddon Forest that sort of thing. The Ministry has banned the formation Unhuman Creature Acceptence Groups so I suppose you'll have to form them illegally now," his eyes twinkled as he listened to a few cheers.

"That's about all the relevent things I have to say so goodnight!" he said abruptly and dismissed all of the students.

The first years sat dumbfounded for a moment but then started the usual chatter as they followed the prefects' voices to there respective Houses.

"Gout." the prefect said and the portrait of the fat lady swung open. Everyone crowded through the porthole.

Remus stared at the most comfortable room he had ever seen. A huge bright fire illuminated the cushy chairs of red velvet. The crimson carpeting was thick and plush. Everything was enveloped in a welcoming warmth.

"Come on you guys, let's get some shuteye," James yawned and the boys climbed the tower of the first year dormitory.

Remus stared amazed once again. There were four luxurious four poster beds all in a row. All the suitcases they left in the Great Hall were by each bed

"Alright! I'm exhausted," Peter stretched and yawned. He flopped on his bed and was asleep in seconds. James had the decency to kick of his shoes before floating into dreamland.

"G'night to you too," Sirius rolled his eyes and sat on his bed. He looked at Remus who was still glued to his spot at the top of the stairs. "Huuuuuuuuullllllllloooo, Remus, are you just giong to stand there all night or what?"

Remus snapped out of his stupor, "Huh? Oh yeah sure. Um, Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"These are our beds right? I mean for the whole year. Its not just because tonight is the first night of the term right?"

Sirius once again stared blankly at Remus for what he felt was the thousandth time that night, "Of course they are! You're a strange one Remus," he shook his head and crawled drowsily under the covers.

Remus walk slowly over to his own bed and crawled carefully under the covers. He wrapped his arms around the cool pillow and rested his weary head. The comfort that surroundered him shattered any previous thing he had experienced. Remus shuudered from the warmth.

"'Ey Remus," Sirius voice came out of the darkness behind Remus.

"Yeah?" Remus replied in a shaky voice.

"G'night."

"Good night."

Remus turned so he was flat on his back. Tears which resembled molten silverpricked his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. He knew they did not look like anyone elses tears, but for once it did not matter. He was safe, no one knew what he was. He was in a soft warm bed and well fed. He had even met people who actually took a liking to him...friends. It was more than he ever dared to hope for. A soft wave of contentment washed over him as he drifted off to sleep.

Phew. Finished. That was fun : )

How did you like it? Reviews please!


	10. Remus gets Sent to the Office!

Howdy buckaroos : ) How does the tumbleweed roll with you? Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Rowlings characters, etc. Not mine.

Chapter Ten

Remus is Sent to the Office!

The first day of Hogwarts was a whirlwind adventure of learning for Remus. He absorbed the touch and scent of the rich earth as he and his fellow Gryffindors learned to plant violet and orange Wyndl ferns in Herbology. His head was giddy with dizziness after practicing Dizzying Spells in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Proffesor McGonagall amazed him after she turned her desk into a large sow in front of the class in Transfiguration. Even Potions had been enjoyable with all the messy explosions instigated by the inexperienced first years. And of course the Library was to Remus the greatest treasure at Hogwarts. It was filled with more books than he ever hoped to read in a life time. He was eager to open their cracking covers, smell their papery inky smells and take in all that they had to teach him.

All of these experiences were not unique to the first day. Everyday was like this for Remus at his new home. He was accepted more deeply into the circle of James Peter and Sirius. He (a bit reluctantly) participated in their mischievious yet simple plots largely revolving Dungbombs and Rashy Powder. Remus even discovered (to the delight of the other three) that he had an amazing apptitude for creating magical explosive devices. For the first time he felt a fragile sense of happiness.

However, a dark cloud of worries floated persistently above him. The usual worry of being discovered as werewolf was always there, but new worries weighed upon him and made his brow furrow. That one day in Potions troubled him..._Snivellus?_

_!&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/_

Professor Slughorn started the day off as usual. He rambled and gossiped good naturedly to the puzzled first years about the various social gatherings he had been to and the comings and goings of wizard aristocracy. During the first first few days of school Slughorn started recruiting members for his "Slug Club." He scanned the the Gryffindors and Slytherins for signs of wealth, talent, and family connections. After he had assertained the worth of his students he gave the ones he deemed worthy party invitations under their graded homework.

During this particular Potions class, Sirius recieved one of the invitations.

"What the hell?" Sirius read the fancy invitation with suprise and growing disgust, "Where does this leech get off!" Sirius scanned the room and saw other finely dressed youngsters with powerful last names reading the identical invitations.

"What is it Siri?" James said sweetly for no apparent reason.

Sirius ignored the perversion of his name for the time and seethed, "Slughorn is a leech! He wants me to go to some stupid Slug Club party so he can start to wheedle me for my parents' money and influence. Peh!"

Remus heard Sirius' rant. A little dark place inside of him hated Sirius for taking all his attention for granted but it was buried quickly.

Sirius chucked the invitation into the cauldren of the Flemming's Anti-Nausea Potion He and James were preparing, "He can have all that as far as I'm concerned!"

Remus looked past Sirius and saw a little pale boy working alone at his cauldren across the table. He was glaring at Sirius and James while looking as though he wished to move somewhere else. It was Severus Snape, the boy he met in Diagon Alley. Remus had meant to speak to him but he was never close enough.

"Hullo, Severus!" Remus said perkily with a huge smile directed towards Snape.

Severus looked at Remus with annoyence, although his face had softened from the expression of pure loathing he was directing at James and Sirius.

"What?" He asked, trying to be irritable but failing miserabley in the light of Remus' smile.

"How are you?" Remus said shyly, feeling as though he had done something wrong to ignite Severus' crankiness.

"Fine." he huffed, trying to appear hostile to this curly haired Gryffindor accquaintence. Of course he failed at this too, "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm fine too!" Remus answered ethusiastically and began to pour newt secretion into the cauldren he and Peter were working on. Or rather, the cauldren Remus was working on because Peter was preoccupied with doodling all over his textbook.

"No! Don't do that you stupid git!" Sevurus snapped as he snatched the bottle o' newt away from Remus. "The instructions clearly state to put in three newt _tails. _But really you can do away with newt all together. It's just meant to make your feet hurt to distract you while the potion cures the nausea. Putting a few dashes of cinnamon or some sort of spice makes the whole process much easier I've found..."

As Severus explained further his voice lost its hostility and turned into the patient voice of a lecturing professer. Remus noticed advanced potions and various tomes of knowledge books at Severus' cauldren and was struck with admiration. They continued working on Remus' cauldren in a comfy silence.

Remus pointed to one of the books by Severus' cauldren, "Is that Mermish Dialouges? It was so interesting. It made learning mermish surprisingly easy."

For the first time, Severus lost his composure. He gaped at Remus. _How did this blond airhead learn mermish? I've had that book for weeks and I can't understand why 'guurgbbbuissssh' means hello! He is surely lying, that must be it._

"It's all in the throat really," Remus said matter-of-factly, "I learned it over the summer because I heard merpeople lived in the lake here and I wanted to try it out, heh heh."

Severus simply shook his head in disbelief and continued to chopped the rat tail needed for the concoction.

"Oy, _Snivellus,_" Severus flinched inwardly. He knew he should not have ventured so close to Remus with those band of idiots nearby. He grudgingly admitted that he did everything he could to make those Gryffindor oafs angry but, _they started it! _

_"_Snivellus, where," Remus looked around expecting to see thr montrous oaf James, Peter, and Sirius kept going on about.

"What are you doing hanging around Snivellus, Remus?" James asked increduously as if his friend had betrayed him in some way.

"Ugh Remus, we are going to have to give you a washing as soon as possible. I never thought those scourgify charms we learned in detention would ever come in handy. It may be too late for you though. Once in contact with King Snivy, Lord of the Grease you could very well mutate into an oily acne ridden beast!"

Severus and Remus opened their mouths to speak. Severus was going to dip their souls into his icy vat of sarcasm and Remus was about to shyly denounce the unniceness of Sirius' remarks. However, neither of them had the chance to speak.

James and Sirius drew their wands and said, "_Scourgify!_"

Severus and Remus were hit with painful invisible scrubbing and foul smelling soap suds.

"Wow we actually did Snape a favor by scrubbing his grease. We can't have that can we? Peter?" James shot a mischievious glance at his friend who crept up behind Severus with Remus' cauldren. Peter took his cue and dumped the lumpy ungodly smelling liquid upon Severus' head.

The class roared with laughter. Even the Slytherins chuckled. Severus stood there trembling with indignation and shame. Proffessor Slughorn sent him away and incompetently did not charge anyone with an offense (he did not want to offend his future connection to the Black family).

When Severus had left Slughorn said sympathetically, "Poor kid, he'll smell like that for at least a week."

The class erupted once again with laughter and Sirius, James and Peter smiled triumphantly...

!&&&&&&&&&&&&/

Remus thought about that incident over and over. He was so angry at his friends for being so cruel to Severus. It was not just an innocent prank, there had been malice behind their action. He half-heartedly chastised them later. He just could not seem to stay mad at them. But he worried he could never be friends with Severus as long as there was a feud between his friends and the dark Slytherin.

This worry seemed small compared to the one looming before him. He had been at Hogwarts for three weeks. The full moon was fast approaching and Dumbledore had never told him what would happen when the time came. He was afraid to ask any of the other professors because he did not know whether they knew about his condition. Dumbledore had been unreachable absent on a fairly consistent basis.

Even this did not compare with the anxiousness he felt as he half-trudged down a nearly empty hallway after supper. He had been called to the office. Dumbledore's office. His palms were sweaty and a pit was sinking into his stomach. _Enough people complained me. They don't want a monster at school. I'm sure the proffessors found out and they are clambering for him to expell me. _The thought cast him into misery like nothing else. It would not be so bad if everyone in the school knew what he was and shunned him. That was nothing compared to being cast out of the wonderful school he had come to love in such a short time.

Remus walked up to the giant stone gargoyle and muttered the password, "Fruitcake annihilation." The gargoyle lept out of the way and Remus proceeded up plush carpeted steps. Despair, despair, despair, it was consuming him. He could not bear to go back home and live the rest of his days in that damned shed.

His misery only amphilfied when he opened the door and saw all the staff of Hogwarts on either side of the seated Dumbledore.

"Have a seat Remus," Dumbledore said warmly.

Remus sat in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. He averted his eyes from everyone and focused on his tattered shoes. Expulsion, he could feel it.

"Remus, I want to talk to you about your condition. Before you even arrived I notified all the staff of you and we have been wracking our brains ever since. About where to put you when you transform that is."

Remus all but fell off his chair with relief, "You mean I'm not going to be expelled!" he blurted.

"Of course not, why would you ever think that? Don't be silly. Anyway we have found the ideal place. It's an old mansion a couple miles away from school grounds and Hogsmede. It's isolated so no one is likely to unwittingly put themselves in danger or discover you. You can conviently sneak out of Hogwarts through one of its passageways and end up there. We've planted a particulary viscious tree so know one else is likely to find the passage way. It's as simple as that my boy!" Dumbledore smiled at Remus' overjoyed reaction.

"Wow sir, you've really thought of everything!" Remus exclaimed.

"Oh well it wasn't my idea exactly. A little birdie told me," he said his eyes twinkled as if he were laughing at his own private joke.

"A few more things Remus. All the staff is here to help if you should ever need it. And ah, well," for once Dumbledore was at a loss for words.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to Remus, but you see no one has ever seen a werewolf transformation--and lived to tell about it. A few other professors and I would like to see this transformation take place. It seems like a brash thing to ask but I believe the people who hate werewolves are simply ignorant. If we could find out a bit more, maybe things would change in the public opinion," Dumbledore explained with great difficulty.

Remus just could not turn the request down, he was just too grateful to be allowed to stay at Hogwarts, "Sure."

"Good," Dumbledore put on a warm smile, "Now we come to the matter of lying to your peers," he said with candor, "Your grandmother is dying, lung cancer is consuming her," he said gravely.

"What!" Remus felt sick. _Oh, not Gran. Why?_

"Oh no! She's not really dying. Goodness no! That's just what you will tell everyone when they wonder why you've been gone for two days. You'll say you've been visiting your sick grandmother when really you'll be in the hospital wing recuperating!" Dumbledore looked expectantly at Remus.

"Yes that sounds like a good plan," Remus nodded, but he felt uneasy. He had always been horrible at lying. Something about lying to his friends just didn't seem right.

"Alright then," Dumbledore clapped his hands together, "That's all! Here, have a cookie and sleep well tonight. I will see you when the time comes." He smiled his old coot smile and handed Remus a double chocolate chip cookie.

Okay. Was that awesome or incredible? hehehe. I'd like to say thanks to all my reviewers so far. And as always reviews are very much appreciated. : )


	11. The Shack

For some reason I found this chapter very challenging to write. Ah well. Enjoy : )

Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Rowling owns just about everything else.

Chapter 11

The Shack

Dumbledore sighed. He looked haggard, and looked truly like an old man who is burdened by past, present and future worries. Voldemort's power was rising. War was inevitabley rearing its foul head. The Ministry had done nothing except to infect itself and the masses with paranoia. Non-human creatures were being thorwn into jail for minor or non-existant offenses. To top off all these worries was a feeling of guilt. _I tell myself I should be doing more to prevent this catastrophe _he thought _but what do I do? I use an eleven year old boy to learn more about the werewolf species so I can bring them over to our side...or else defeat them. I am no better than the enemy. I am a disturbed chessmaster and everyone is my pawn. If this war goes on long enough even Remus will become my pawn in this deadly game. _Dumbledore continued to privately lament and inevitabley recalled the events that had happened the previous night...

He was crawling along a filthy tunnel several feet bellow the earth. He gave no indication that his stiff and creaky joints were a burden to the uncomfortable professors who crawled behind him. Remus walked with his head bent low at the front of the odd caravan. Soon the tunnel came to an end and Remus shoved a heavy trap door open. He hopped up with ease onto the dusty floor and the others soon followed with a bit more difficulty.

The house was indeed very old but it did not seem foreboding in the warm glow of the setting sun. Mold and grime covered all the rotting furniture. Dust floated in great clouds. The particles found their way into Remus' nostrils and made him sneeze uncontrollabley several times which sent the dust away like chalk powder pounded from a pair of erasers.

Dumbledore and a few other professors chuckled at Remus' little sneezes and Mrs.Watson, the school's nurse offered him her hankey.

Professor Wilhelm, the sickly and ever practical Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher began mumbling incantations to magically fortify the living room and the column which Remus was to be tied to.

"There's nothing to worry about my boy," Dumbledore said kindly as he slipped the collar lined with silver onto Remus' little neck and tied the heavy silver chain around the column. He joined the other Professors on the other side of the small room and they all stared at him in silence; waiting.

Remus figeted despite their encouraging smiles. He felt like some kind of sideshow freak or medical curiosity when he saw the frail Professor Wilhelm prepare to take notes. Then there was his underlying fear of being exposed as a monstrosity and being expelled.

The sun had set, the moon showed herself and cast an eerie silver glow on everyhing. The painful fire consumed him and he collapsed onto the ground. The contortions, the oozing blood, the nightmare repeated itself.

The professors shared a collective gasp. Mrs.Watson cried out and rushed to help Remus who was screaming in agony and scratching at the rotted floorboards. She was held back by Dumbledore and several others who found it difficult to physically restrain this woman of such motherly girth.

"Calm down Muriel," Dumbledore said gently and patted her heaving shoulder.

"But, oh Albus did you see? The poor child!" Mrs. Watson sobbed.

"Pipe down," said Professor Bernal gruffly, "It's a good thing we did pull you back, take a look."

Remus had completed his transformation. The beast crouched on its powerful hauches where a boy once writhed. Its fierce golden eyes glared at the cowering humans. Its nostrils dialated and inhaled their feeble scent. Its ears twitched as he heard the many hearts hammering blood at a steady rhythm. These things, these foul examples of life filled it with rage. It roared and charged, but the chain grew taut and restrained him.

This inability to reach its prey enraged it so much that that it bit and scratched out its own lifesblood. But then it precieved a movement, a small frail creature was circling it, scribbling with a notepad. The boy's mind was dark and curled away, the predator's mind was fast at work.

It's keen ears heard snapping cracks in the support column which no human ear could catch. It could be broken. And that sickly one could easily be taken down. It would feast on flesh tonight.

The beast loped over to the opposite side of the room carelessly knocking over the decrepit furniture. It ignored the sounds of the other mumbling humans and focused on the sound of a scratching quill. It turned cooly to face the pack of humans. The movement was suprisingly graceful. It broke into a full gallop and charged at the crowd; the column's magical fortifications had been poorly cast. The whole column snapped in two and the beast was free. It ignored the scattering people and lept on frail Professor Wilhelm. Its outstreched claws struck his gut and tore it open; glittering entrails spilled out.

The werewolf was about to deal a killing blow when it felt terrible burning sensation of silver. In its frezy it had not accounted for the other humans. The old one, the one its instincts told it to fear had somehow gotten the silver chain to wrap around it as a painful restraint. It roared in rage and pain. It heard someone say, "Monster." By the time the restraints lifted themselves all of the humans, including the injured one, had vanished.

It let out a mournful howl of defeat and began to lap up the puddle of blood the injured one's body had left behind.

Healer Configulus was _still _filling out forms on his crowded desk. He glanced at the clock. Half past midnight. He sighed and looked at his heavy workload. Even though he had been demoted from Head Healer, the work had not grown any less in tedium or in size. He prepared to gather his things with his brittle little hands and to return home.

Suddenly, their was a loud POP and all four feet eleven inches of him jumped. Four professors stood there. Two of them were carrying bodies. Dumbledore stood as venerable as ever in front of them all.

"Configulus," Dumbledore said in a startlingly calm voice, "There has been an accident.When need a place to put Professor Wilhelm."

Configulus stared at the gory body Dumbledore was referring to, "He-he's dead."

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Dumbledore said and a hint of sorrow was detectable in his voice, "I need you to help me cover up how this man died. He was attacked by a werewolf. This werewolf is a child. You know what the penalty it is for werewolves who kill humans; whether they're transformed or not. Beheading; and the Ministry has extended this law to cover minors now."

An image of a child's severed head rolling on the ground flashed through Configulus's mind.

"Yes of course I'll help you. I still have the potions we used to use back in the Dark Night's War to cover up assassinations, civilian deaths and that sort of thing. They're illegal now of course, but the situation _is _dire"

Everyone look greatly relieved yet disturbed at their own relief.

"What about the other one?" Configulus looked cast a worried look at the plump body Professor Bernal was carrying.

"Oh, that's Mrs. Watson, there's nothing to worry about. She just fainted. A little Pep Potion will clear her right up," Dumbledore tried to don his signature smile but failed miserabley.

Configulus sighed like he did several times every night, "Does he have any children or a wife?"

"No."

"Kin?"

"None that are very close."

"Well that's convient," Configulus sighed, "You all should go on. It will be very awkward if someone discovers all of you. I'll take of everything."

"Thank you Configulus, old friend," Dumbledore bowed his head in gratitude.

Configulus turned away, "Being a werewolf, what a tragic curse..."

His voice faded as Dumbledore and the others apparated to Hogsmede and made their solemn journey back to Hogwarts.

The next morning the scool was in uproar over the sudden death of Professor Wilhelm who had a sudden allergic to the food he had eaten before bed. Dumbledore gravely delivered a speech to the students and faculty before he visited the hospital wing.

Remus was lying unconcious behind a white curtain when Dumbledore arrived. Mrs. Watson emerged from her office, dabbing her eyes with her hankey.

"He didn't mean it you know," she whimpered, "He's just a sweet little angel."

"Of course he didn't Muriel," Dumbledore said in his gentle tone.

"He's so polite, before he passed out, I mean. He still remembered to say his pleases and thank yous, and ma'ams," Muriel broke down once again, "You're not going to tell him what happened last night are you?"

"No. I'd perfer it if he never learned what happened." Dumbledore said patiently. _There I go, protecting people from themselves. Nothing good will come of it, but can't help it..._

"May I look at him?"

"Of course."

Dumbledore pulled back the curtain. Remus did indeed look like a peaceful angel. His pale face was framed with his golden locks and his eyes were closed. He looked as though he was in a deep state of thought. A black raven was sitting at the nightstand.

"So you're looking after him."

Maku shot Dumbledore a posionous glare and cawed.

Dumbledore continued to examine Remus. His shirt had been removed so the chain shaped burn marks were clearly visible. He noted how the scars were healing remarkabley fast. The shallow ones were all but invisible. _He'll be alright, I think. I am such foolish old man..._

Dumbledore sighed, he had mulled over all of the tragic happenings and was back in the reality of his office. A great weight pulled at his chest. He had sworn to protect everyone at the school but was failing miserabley. He was deep in thought. Hoe he longed to go into his Pensieve and get lost in his younger, more carefree memories...

A gentle tapping on his thick office door drew him again back to the real world. Professor Bernal entered with a very irritated Professor McGonagall.

"I don't want to be anywhere near it!" Bernal spat, "It's a monster, a monster child! A violent disgusting creature. I won't tell your reprehensable action to the Ministry if you just expel that boy!"

McGonagall glared fiery daggers, "How dare you! You know it wasn't Remus' fault you--"

Dumbledore silenced them with his eyes, "I will do no such thing Ares. But I will promote you to the Defense Against the Dark Arts position you've wanted so much."

Bernal was flustered, "Are you bribing me?"

"No, I am just stating the fact that you've been promoted," Dumbledore said cooly, "I would have promoted you even if the situation was different. You should go."

Bernal mumbled threats and curses but the quiet authority of Dumbledore's voice made him do what he was told.

Dumbledore! You're not honestly going to keep that ignorant brute employed here! Why--"

"Calm yourself Minerva", Dumbledore said with amusement.

Professor McGonagall stared at his inscrutable smile. She could never discern what sort of chaos and guilt was underneath.

Okies. I hope everyone like this one. Like I said before, it was challenging to write. Reviews are always appreciated. : )


	12. The Marauders are Born

Hello, I abandoned this story long ago, but for some reason it sprang back into my mind recently and I've decided to continue it. Here goes.

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling's characters, not mine, except for any original characters that may appear.

**Chapter 12**

**The Marauders are ****Born**

James Potter was restless. The muggy night air of the common room made his head feel thick and stupid. He could not concentrate at all on his History of Magic essay, though he usually absorbed dates and information easily, he just could not concentrate on the task at hand. Not even the thought of his plan to throw Filibuster fireworks in the boy's toilets tomorrow cheered him. All his thoughts were on that bushy red-haired girl Lily Evans. He had tried a new hex he learned on Snivelus to impress her, but to his great dismay she had told him off. She said he was just a child, who would never take anything seriously. But _he did_ take things seriously, he would show her…

Sirius, if possible, was even more restless than James. Where was Remus? He had been gone for two whole days without a word to anyone. When Sirius asked Professor McGonagall about Remus's absence she merely sniffed and told him to keep to his own affairs. James and Peter were concerned initially, but James seemed to have other things on his mind and Peter…well Peter was just…

Peter sat curled up on a cushy chair licking a melted Chocolate Frog from his fingers, looking as though he hadn't a care in the world.

Remus emerged from the portrait hole and nervously (and a bit woozily) approached his friends. When Sirius saw him he leapt from his chair, "Remus where have you been?"

"I-er—I found out my Granma Zelda is sick, she has—uh, cancer. So I rushed off to see her," Remus answered feebly.

Sirius did not know quite what to say, "Well, I hope she gets better," was all he could muster in the way of comfort. He cursed himself for not being able to find the right words. Curse his family and their cold hearts, it was their fault he was like this.

"Thank you," Remus gave a disarming smile while he thought desperately for a way to change the subject, but was rescued by none other than the brilliant James Potter.

"Ah Remus my dear boy," James said sweetly, "Just the man I wanted to see. I have a plan and I need you--"

"He's not going to help us throw fireworks in the toilets James, he's told us a million times," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Ha!" said James, "What a _childish _idea. We're through with this kiddy mischief, gentleman. We are through with being immature n'er- do- wells!" said James with all the force of a general making a speech to his troops, "It is time…for some serious mischief."

Remus and Sirius stared blankly at James. Even Peter, who had scuttled after James in time for the speech, was not squeaking with excitement.

Finally Sirius sighed and humored James, "What sort of _serious_ mischief?"

"Well, last night I decided to do a little investigating of the new secret passageway we found the other day behind the statue of Gregory the Gaseous," began James.

"Without me?!" Sirius looked insulted.

"Sorry my friend but you had to be compromised for this particular mission. Too busy pining of Reemmyy," James made loud smooching noises, ruining what military demeanor he had.

"James, first of all, you are gross. Second of all, you've been pining over Lily Evans since we got here. And third of all I can get more girls than y—well, Peter, can dream of."

James waved him away, "No more lists, lists will compromise the mission. Anyway, when I was about halfway to 'ol Gregory, Filch saw me and I tried to run back here…but, it's weird he just kept popping up wherever I was, no matter how fast I ran. I started to get desperate, I didn't want another detention of scrubbing slug slime off the Potions counters. I wished I could be invisible so Filch could never find me."

James took a breath, "And all of a sudden this door appeared, I never noticed it there before, but I hid in it. It was just this little stone room…with a coat rack. Here, c'mon," James ran up to the dormitory and motioned the others to follow.

The others waited, puzzled, as James dug through his trunk. Finally he pulled out a silvery, translucent cloak. James smirked as he threw it over his head and heard the others gasp.

Remus was the first to get over his astonishment, "Should you really trust something like that? I mean, you found it alone in an otherwise empty room—a room that should not exist," he lectured gently.

James ignored the cautionary Remus, "Do you know what this means Sirius?"

Sirius quivered, "We'll have free reign of the castle…"

"We'll be able to perpetrate some serious mischief," James smirked and told the others in a hushed voice about his plan.

Remus had to admit, as he drew on a corridor wall with his wand, James had thought of something rather sophisticated. He just wished he did not have to play such a big part of it. He was the best in the class at Drawing and Replication Charms. James had drawn an incredibly crude, yet political cartoon. Sirius practically exploded with joy when he saw it.

It was a caricature of Slughorn on his hands and knees, kissing the bare ass of a caricature of a representative of the Malfoy family, who was having tea with other big names in wizardry—the Blacks, the Goyles, the Bulstrodes—all snootily conversing in word bubbles.

"Blah, blah, blah Mudbloods."

"I'm better 'cause I wipe with diamond encrusted toilet paper."

"I'm a dumbhead." (That one was Peter's idea)

The wall sized cartoon was simply titled "Brownnoser." The characters did not move (they had not learned to Animate yet) but this did not make the work of art any less grand to the four boys.

"This is incredible," Sirius put his arms around the necks of James and Remus under the cloak, "Great work Remus."

Remus glowed, despite the illegality of the act he felt useful and liked.

/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/

The school was in uproar the following morning. Some were angry, but most laughed and were quite impressed. James puffed out his chest when he saw Lily giggling at "Brownnoser"

The mirth lasted until McGonagall stormed up the corridor and removed the drawing with a flick of her wand. She glared at crowd until it dispersed. The classes and common rooms were alive with discussion and the four boys enjoyed the feeling of anonymous celebrity.

That evening in the dormitory James called the other three to his side.

"We must christen ourselves. This is the dawn of something awesome. We are now a group of justice, a group of truth--"

"A group that steals cakes from the kitchens and terrifies house elves!" Sirius crowed.

Remus rolled his eyes, "I think this is a little much…"

"We need to call ourselves something and sign our acts of mischief with it," James's eyes were wide, "We'll be legends…how about The Crimson Vandals!" he waited for a reaction.

"That sounds like a name from a lame Muggle comic book," said Peter.

"How about The Slytherin Beaters?" suggested Black.

"Lame."

"The Trailblazers," said James.

"Lame."

"The Damned Dirty Apes!" said Sirius.

"Lame."

Sirius snarled at Peter, "Then why don't you think of something!"

Peter turned red and began to pick at his shoes.

"How about The Marauders?" Remus said quietly, pretending to be reading one of his schoolbooks, silently praying Peter or the other two boys would not denounce it as "lame."

"Rem," said James, "That's brilliant!"

Sirius nodded in agreement and Peter mumbled affirmation.

"The Marauders," said James with relish.

: ) And so, The Marauders are born. Review please!


	13. Little Loony Lupin

Thanks for the review ookamilupin, I wasn't sure if the political cartoon idea would work but apparently someone liked it : )

O.K. Here's a quick little update. Not much advance in plot but it just explores Remus's feelings about his friends and himself. Also, Maku the raven 0o

**Chapter 13**

**Little Loony ****Lupin**

Remus lay in bed, exhausted. The months had flown by, but how wonderful were those months. The Marauders had indeed become somewhat of a minor legend in the months since the groups inception. Even seventh years would talk about The Marauders latest prank with reverence over breakfast. Though he lectured his friends about Marauding at every opportunity he relished the sense of adventure he did not even know he possessed.

Oh and Christmas! Christmas was actually enjoyable. James's mum had sent delicious fudge to all of James's "little friends". Peter had sent him a new set of quills to replace his few remaining battered ones. James himself had sent him a book on the history of Quidditch "maybe if you read about it, you won't be so hopeless." And Sirius (who had stayed over the holidays as well), Sirius had given him something wonderful, something incredibly expensive.

He explained it to Remus with embarrassment, "It's a Sense Box. I noticed you seem to, I dunno, smell and hear and see just about everything. I thought it was weird until we read about people who were born with those senses in Defense Against the Dark Arts," he said quickly and opened the ornate, golden box, "You put your head in it like this, and it just makes all these cool smells, and pictures and sounds."

Remus was so grateful, but he could only give his friends homemade gifts in return. A charm to keep muck from James's glasses, things of that nature.

Remus heard a tapping on his window, he slid out of bed and wobbled towards it (for it was only a day after the full moon). He opened the window and Maku, his raven swooped in with a large hare in tow. The bird dropped the prey on Remus's bed and fluttered over to rest on the nightstand. Remus picked up the hare and noticed its eyes had been plucked out. Maku felt entitled to a treat for his work. Remus sat on the bed and gnawed quietly on the hare's sweet flesh. Maku was a wonderful bird, it brought him regular messages from his grandmother and the food he so craved for…

So why did he feel so terrible? Certainly he was happier at Hogwarts than out in the shed. He always carried the terrible fear of being exposed as a werewolf of course, but—

_Snivelus_

Yes, Snivelus. He was Snivelus in a way. Both boys were small and quiet, though Remus did not have quite the mean streak Severus had. Remus could have easily ended up like Severus: alone, disliked and the butt of many (especially The Marauders') jokes. He would have, if not for Sirius. He heard what James had called him in the compartment on the train, though he seemed to be asleep. There were so many other students like him at Hogwarts, shadows. The only reason he was not picked on was because he had popular friends, who no one dared to offend.

Remus vanished what was left of the hare and plopped on the bed. He stifled a whimper. What if his friends did not even like him? What if they sniggered at him behind his back? What if they used him simply to accomplish their silly pranks? No one had ever liked him before, why should anyone now? Remus fell into an uneasy sleep, his heart feeling as though it had been dipped in ice water.

Remus awoke groggily in the pink, early hours of the morning to find Maku standing on his chest, peering at him with one invasive, orange eye. The bird almost seemed to be smirking.

"You're a goddam loon, y'know that? Quit worrying so damn much!" Maku chirped.

Remus gave a great shout and rolled off his bed. Maku flew out the still open window, his caws sounding suspiciously like laughter.

James hurled his alarm clock grumpily in Remus's direction, "Quiet o'er there!"

"Mrrf, what's going on? Remus ?" said Sirius groggily.

Peter continued to snore loudly.

Sirius slipped out of bed and rummaged for James's Invisbility Cloak. He put it on but left his head visible.

Remus sat up on the floor, "Where are you going?" he inquired.

"To the kitchens," said Sirius, "To get you some food."

Remus flushed, "You don't have to do that, I'm fine."

"No you're not," said Sirius defiantly, "You're always so ill looking when you come back from your Gran's. I know it really takes a toll on you," Sirius grinned and tried to make light, "You look like a dementor with a flu and a bad hair day."

Sirius put the cloak over his head and slipped out of the dormitory before Remus could say another word. Remus rubbed his hands together nervously and sighed, then he looked down at his hands. They were raw and cracked from fretting. Remus put his head on his knees, feeling guilty for telling a lie to his friend rather than feeling elated he had a friend who cared so much.

You like? Reviews are wonderful things


	14. Back to the Shed

**Chapter 14**

**Back to the Shed**

"I can't believe you got 115 percent on your Transfiguration exam," James exclaimed to Remus, "It's impossible!"

"Not to mention 110 percent in Charms," said Sirius mystified.

Remus flushed with embarrassment and mumbled something along the lines of, "You both did well too."

The boys sat comfortably in their compartment on the scarlet train chugging its way back to London, reminiscing about their first wonderful year at Hogwarts.

"Did you see Filch's face when he saw cat stuck to the wall with bat bile!" Sirius crowed.

Remus frowned, he never approved to any sort of cruelty to animals, even evil ones. He had not approved of that prank.

"I glad the school year is over though," Peter sighed and stretched, "No more schoolwork, or teachers breathing down your neck."

"Yeah," James agreed, picking cautiously at a box of jelly beans, "School is fine, but nothing beats home. Lazing around, Quidditch, swimming, Quidditch…"

Sirius and Remus shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Neither was looking forward to going home, but neither wanted to ruin the mood by mentioning it.

As the countryside became more familiar, James tried to explain to Sirius and Peter what a telephone was.

"My mum's allergic to owls, so we have to use the Muggle telephone," he started, handing his three friends his telephone number, "Find a phone, press these numbers in and then you can talk to me."

Sirius looked highly skeptical and Peter looked hopelessly befuddled, but they stuffed the slips of parchment in their pockets along with Remus.

"I asked mum and dad, and they said you all could stay with us for a coupla weeks in the summer if you wanted," James said brightly.

Sirius perked up, "That'd be great!"

"If I'm allowed…" Remus said doubtfully.

"I only live right down the road from you James," Peter rolled his eyes at the offer.

The train halted and the boys stumbled their way through platform nine and three-quarters. They hastily exchanged addresses and said their goodbyes as each one was pulled away by their families. Peter and James to two sets of hearty, good natured looking people, and Sirius to the incredibly severe looking woman Remus recognized from the wand store. Remus searched for his family and to his great relief, finally spotted his grandmother and his parents. He had been getting strange looks from passerby because of the large black raven perched on his shoulder but all his self-consciousness melted away as he ran toward them.

"Oh Remus!" cried Zelda as she gather her grandson for a crushing embrace. Remus also enjoyed a hug from his mother.

Mr. Valent said gruffly, "Let's go," and the group loaded into to a low model Ministry car.

"So how was school, Remus," asked his mother, "Make any new friends?"

Remus nodded happily, "School was wonderful."

"Did you learn, much?" asked Zelda.

"Oh, everything!" Remus exclaimed but turned pink at Zelda's laughter.

"Shame about your Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor though, died hardly a _month _into the year, had to get substitutes for the rest of the term I heard," said Mr. Valent, darkening the mood considerably.

There was a moment of tense silence before Zelda said, "What of it?"

"It's strange, they said he died of food poisoning. My Department launched an inquiry on the house elves at Hogwarts. They were adamant that they prepared all the food just fine. We think we have it narrowed down to two though," Mr. Valent paused, "We have permission to execute them, but that fool Dumbledore is standing in the way."

Remus shifted nervously, leaning toward his grandmother for comfort. Though he had known him for only a short time, Professor Wilhelm had been a kind, mild man, and an excellent teacher. It made his fragile little heart ache whenever his late professor was brought up.

"Oh shut it you insensitive prat!" Zelda snapped, "You didn't have to bring that up. And executing house elves for an innocent mistake? Barbaric!"

The car ride home was silent.

Dinner was a bit more hospitable, with Zelda dotingly showering presents on Remus, who was overjoyed to receive an old Sneakoscope, a box of chocolates, several interesting looking runes, and a secondhand collection of classic Greek literature.

Remus excitedly babbled about Sirius, James, and Peter and their less illegal adventures, mostly to his grandmother, though his mother nodded patiently at times. After dinner, Zelda indulged Remus in a game of Exploding Snap and Muggle cards, before giving him one of her bone-crushing hugs and announcing that she must be getting home.

With Grandma Zelda gone, the atmosphere in the home grew considerably colder. The once distant feeling of being unwanted instantly began to well up in Remus. Summer was not going to be a pleasant affair.

What do ya think? Review! Also, thanks to my few reviewers, you make me happy inside : ) Next chapter promises to be cool. Remus gets lost in the woods! And a Marauder rescue mission!


	15. Visitors

**Chapter 15**

**Visitors**

Remus's feeling was correct, summer was not a pleasant affair—far from it. In fact, the summer had been so excruciating that Remus half-suspected his time at Hogwart's had been no more than a good dream. He spent just as much time in the shed as he had the previous year and when he did get an opportunity to go out in the fresh air, he spent most of that time trying to avoid his old neighborhood bullies—a task easier said than done.

Remus nimbly hopped over a garden fence to avoid his taunting pursuers. He was faster than any of them, but their numbers allowed them to spread out and cut closer to him.

"Vilky!"

"Bloody Vilk!" cried some of his wizarding tormentors.

Despite his fear and dejection, Remus thought with great relief that none of these bullies attended Hogwarts, they went to private witchcraft and wizardry schools, or had been accepted to some lower class public wizarding schools.

Suddenly a Muggle bully burst from the yard to Remus's left. He darted around him before galloping full speed into the forest, the only sanctuary that was not infested with sadistic, mean-spirited children. The bullies chased him through the trees but Remus finally lost them, their shouts fading away.

Remus slowed a little, his heart was beating fast but he was surprised to find he was not the least bit tired. He looked over his shoulder to be sure there were no more pursuers. The ground ran out in front of him. His momentum vaulted him over an incredibly steep hill. He soared through the air for a moment before crashing to the gully below and knowing nothing more.

/&&&&&&&&&&&/

"Ugh," Remus opened one eye, then the other. His vision was a bit blurry but it gradually sharpened. Once his head stopped spinning he sat up.

The sun had gone done enough to make him feel colder and he was covered in runny mud. Remus shivered, he was not sure where he was. He lifted his nose and tested the air instinctively. He caught the scent of his dilapidated home to the west. He was about to head west when the wind changed direction. An overpowering scent danced in his nostrils. It was fresh, it was food.

Remus's cautious nature made him frown, but his stomach growled menacingly. It had not had a decent bit of food in nearly two days. The gut was victorious and Remus set off to the east. After several miles (though it did not really seem like such a great distance to Remus) he spotted warm golden lights in the windows of a small, but comfortable looking cabin.

The cabin however, was of secondary importance. The freshly killed pheasant hanging by the window with a few other pieces of choice game consumed his interest as well as his caution. He climbed up the rack and untied the pheasant before dropping gracefully to the ground, hugging the bird to his chest.

"Don't move."

Remus froze.

"Drop the bird."

Remus dropped the bird.

"Now turn around slowly."

Remus turned to face one of the most frightening men he had ever seen, made all the more terrifying by the fact that his wand was level with his throat. The man, whose wild white hair and beard obscured most of his face, seemed to relax slightly when he saw he was dealing with a small child.

"What do you think you're doing out here?" he asked gruffly.

" I-uh-hungry," Remus stuttered, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"There is such a thing as asking you know," said the man who just seemed to realize his wand was pointed at Remus's throat and lowered it.

The man lumbered back toward his cabin, "Come in, I'll get you some food."

Remus hesitated then followed uneasily, thinking he had very little choice in the matter. As he entered the cabin, he was assaulted by a thousand different and powerful smells at once. The man seemed to have a potions work area occupying most of the cabin. Remus collapsed on an uncomfortable chair by the crackling fire place.

The white-haired man arched an eyebrow, "Good thing that mud on your clothes looks dry."

"I'm sorry sir, but I felt a bit faint," Remus smiled though he clearly had no reason to.

The man finished skinning a rabbit. He smirked, "How do you like your cute fluffy bunny?"

"Extra rare," said Remus without hesitation, going red when he realized what he said, "I mean, er…"

The man gave a hoarse laugh, "You're a strange kid," but nonetheless he carved chunks of bloody rabbit flank, slopped them on a plate and handed them to Remus before sitting in the chair across from him.

"Thank you," said Remus, using all his self-control not to devour the whole plate, but to pick up each piece and pop it gingerly in his mouth.

"Name's Damocles, Robert Damocles," said the man.

"Remus Lupin."

"And what the hell are you doing in the middle of the forest, Remus Lupin?" asked Damocles.

Remus thought it best to simply tell the truth so he recounted the village he lived in, the bullies, the chase, his fall, and his eventual wandering to the cabin. Though it was the truth, Remus withheld the fact of smelling the meat, he did not want this man who now seemed to be kind to write him off as a freak.

"Hmm, rough. People are apes," said Damocles, "Say, you wouldn't happen to be related to Zelda Lupin would you?"

"She's my gran."

Damocles smirked, "Then perhaps those bullies are lucky they didn't corner you into a fight. Lupins are famous for being vicious fighters when cornered, or in your grandmother's case, mildly irritated."

Remus merely grinned, he was used to such gentle jabs at his grandmother's, er, liveliness. Remus gestured to the numerous cauldrons whose smells were still battering his nose like a ship in a storm.

"What're all those for?"

At this Damocles sighed, "Just dabbling here and there. I want to work some things out on my own…What? Don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?" asked a puzzled Remus.

"Like you're not satisfied with my answer! Damn curiosity! It ruins people…" Damocles snarled.

Remus was startled but managed to keep some of his composure, "Well, you seem to be curious, experimenting and brewing all those different cauldrons."

Damocles snorted, "A smart one, don't come across those often. Oh curiosity is fine on its own, but when other people meddle in a man's curiosities, that is when troubles arise. Have you ever heard of the _Nul__Tumorda_?"

Remus's recalled first year Potions and answered, not quite sure where Damocles was going, "It's a potions that complete isolates and dissolves small tumors."

"That's right, I invented that. I also invented _Pollarne_, the cure for polio many decades ago and several other potions you young people take for granted today. But then people started hailing me as a genius, as a great healer! When I had never made anything in my life that did not come from my own naked self-interest—my own _curiosity_," Damocles rambled with a wild gleam in his eye.

Remus shifted uncomfortably, "You mean, you didn't create those things to help people?"

"Merlin no!" spat Damocles, "There's enough worthless people taking up space in this world as it is. For every _good_ potion I've made, I have created something terrible and destructive that counteracts it. I don't care if they help or hurt but just have the desire to make them. It is one of the few things I love. But no one will leave me alone," Damocles pounded his fist on the small stand by his chair and Remus jumped.

Damocles saw the boy's shaken expression and immediately became more sober, "I sorry. You've been forced to listen to a bitter old man's ramblings in exchange for a few scraps of meat."

Remus smiled easily as if nothing had taken place, "That's alright. I don't mind, you are entitled to your thoughts," he finished neutrally.

At this diplomatic tone, Damocles raised his eyebrow suspiciously but continued to be apologetic, "I'm just not used of visitors."

"You're a fine host," said Remus reassuringly, "Much more hospitable than others I think."

Damocles scoffed, "Then I would hate to meet these hosts of which you speak! Ah! Look how late it is! Don't you have parents who worry for you boy? I know my way to the village, I can lead you back home."

"Oh I can find my own way home," said Remus snapping his mouth shut as soon as the words escaped his lips. Damocles thought he was lost. Surely he would think Remus was strange in the head.

"Huh," said Damocles, leaning towards Remus for a moment but merely rising from his chair. Remus chastised himself for being so paranoid.

Damocles sliced a few choice cuts from the rabbit and dabbed the blood from them before slapping them in Remus's palm, "For the road."

Remus rose and thanked him profusely before heading out into the night.

When he arrived home, he was met with pure mayhem. Ministry cars, sobbing mother, Zelda screeching, "Derek you incompetent son of a flobberworm! WHERE IS MY GRANDSON?!"

Remus approached the throng sheepishly. Zelda was the first to see him and swooped on him like a great mother bird, "Oh Remus! Remus! What happened? Are you are alright? Does anything hurt?"

"Got lost in the woods," Remus mumbled with embarrassment.

After the chaos died down, and the Ministry officials rumbled away grumbling about careless parents, Remus was taken inside to be alternately coddled and chided by Zelda.

"Remus, you should know better than anyone how dangerous the forest is!" she cried after giving him one of her bone crushing hugs. Remus looked over her shoulder at Mr. Valent, who seemed to be barely containing his fury. There would be hell to pay.

/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/

Remus was confined to his shed for the next several weeks, often forgoing food and water. He was utterly miserable and restless, thoughts of Hogwarts and his reading the only things keeping him from going completely mad.

When he was allowed out, Remus rather guiltily snuck off into the forest to visit Damocles, who was much more amiable when his pheasants were not being stolen.

Damocles, for his part, surprised himself by actually enjoying Remus's visits. The boy knew far too much for his own good but this made him excellent conversation. And the boy was endlessly polite and helpful, traits often talked about, but rarely found.

When Remus visited Damocles a last time before term started he found the old man cursing in frustration over his work. He noticed several melted and otherwise demolished cauldrons in the corner of the cabin.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked curiously.

"Nothing of importance," Damocles said airily but looked meaningfully at Remus, "Just an idea that came to me."

Hope you liked it! I cut out the bit on the marauder rescue mission, decided to save it for another time. Damocles/ Remus seemed to fill the chapter sufficiently. Hope you like. Oh! I would also like to take this opportunity to pimp my oneshot fic: Like a Star in the Day which features Sirius Black. I'm rather proud of it and would like feedback, good or bad : )

Also, next chapter is going to be pretty dark. It's cool. But of course I'd say that :P


	16. Dark Days

Here's the next chap. Thanks for the awesome review Jolly Ozzy Jones! I love Remus too, of course : )

Oh, useless brownie points for whoever can guess who Damocles is in J.K.'s books.

Standard disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 16**

**Dark Days**

Remus glowed with pleasure in the Great Hall. He was back at Hogwarts, wedged between Sirius and Peter, stuffing his face with mashed potatoes and basking in the comfortable light of the candles. He had friends again. He thought they had forgotten them.

_"We sent you owls,"__ they had all __said on the train._

_"I tried calling you too," said James, "But the guy who answered said no one named __Remus__ lived there."_

_"I hear the Ministry is really filtering the owls the now," said Peter, "Maybe they just got lost."_

_Sirius frowned, "All of our owls got lost? __Remus__, are your parents the type to not give you your mail? It's just that mine are and I have to go to drastic measures to get it."_

_Remus__ had shook his head, "No, they wouldn't do that, though they didn't let me use __Maku__ to deliver anything…"_

"Hey," James ribbed Sirius, "Look at Snivelus."

Severus Snape was melting away from the festivities like a shadow. He somehow avoided detection with ease as he slipped into a corridor. James pulled his Invisibility Cloak from his pocket, "Let's follow him."

Sirius motioned Peter and Remus under the table where they uncomfortably filed under the Invisibility Cloak. They lumbered after Snape as quietly as possible. They saw him round the corner, muttering to himself, his large hooked nose buried in a book.

"I think he just feels like reading, guys," said Remus, not sure why he joined this little excursion in rule breaking, which could only end in one or more people getting cursed.

The foursome stumbled and tottered slowly down the corridor until Remus stopped, nearly derailing the whole caravan, he could hear several voices.

"What're you doing?" snapped James.

"There's people talking."

"I don't hear anything," and they moved forward, but stopped yet again, when the other boys heard the voices too.

"They sound angry," said Peter, who took an anxious step backwards, "Let's go back to the feast."

"Quiet!" Sirius hissed.

The boys waited with bated breath at the corner of the corridor. Though they were invisible, they feared to round it. Suddenly there were shouts, a flash of light, a loud crack, and what sounded like the high pitched scream of horses. Peter squealed like a stuck pig and fled back to the Great Hall. The other boys rushed forward.

The sight made the boys cling to each other, their Invisibility Cloak slipping off. Remus could not bear to look at it. He buried his head in Sirius's shoulder, stifling a whimper. He felt sick.

Severus stood with his back turned to them, clutching his large, leather bound book to his chest to keep himself from quaking to the floor. Above him were three house elves hanging from the ceiling, cords pulled tightly around their snapped necks. Their eyes bulged to the point where they looked like they were going to pop out of their heads. Their limbs were broken and askew, giving them the appearance of ghoulish marionettes.

James pulled his wand out and shouted, "Snape!"

Snape whirled around, his normally cold eyes were wide with an animal like fear, "_Expelliarmus__!"_

James fell and skidded across the floor. Before any further action could be taken, a shout emanated from the corridor.

"Potter! Snape! What are—oh God!" It was Professor McGonagall, the staff, and most of the Great Hall. No one had heard the rumbling of hundreds of feet in the face of the terrifying scene on the ceiling.

Shrieks, ominous mutterings, sobs and even cruel laughter could be heard from the great throng of students. Dumbledore stood before them with his arms spread wide on either side of him, as though hoping his purple and starred robes would shield the students from the horror twenty feet above them.

"Prefects," he said gravely, "Escort all the students to their houses immediately."

The shaky prefects did as they were told and the corridor mercifully drained of people until only James, Sirius, Remus, Snape, and a very jittery Peter remained-- held to spot by Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore waved his wand to lower the house elves gently to the floor.

"Minerva," he said quietly, "Please take these poor souls up to the hospital ward."

"You five," he said to the boys, "Come with me."

Dumbledore's voice seemed to unfreeze Remus, who finally pulled away from Sirius. Despite the circumstances, he felt embarrassed and hoped Sirius would not think him a coward, or worse. Dumbledore led them to the deserted staff lounge and motioned them all to sit down in the comfortable chairs.

"What happened?" he asked gently, though his half moon glasses flashed, making his expression inscrutable.

"Snape did it!" James viciously jabbed a finger at Snape.

Snaped snarled, "I didn't do anything Potter! They were already like that!"

Sirius scoffed, "You would say that. What's that book you got there?"

Snape hugged the book closer to his chest, "It's just something I'm reading."

"Show me the book, Severus," asked Dumbledore without a hint of accusation in his voice.

Snape reluctantly showed him the title.

"_Petrifying Potions?_No doubt lifted from the restricted section, but that is of minor importance at the moment. Peter tells me there was a great flash of light…"

Snape snorted, "Surprised he could see anything with those piggy eyes—which were most likely shut."

"You greasy git!" James spat and drew his wand.

The boys began into a dangerously escalating shouting match.

"Quiet all of you!" Remus's voice trembled. Half of him wished he had not spoke, but the other half wished to throttle everyone in the room, "How can you all behave like this in the face of what just happened?"

James and Sirius looked away and Snape hid behind a veil of hair. Remus hesitated before launching into the full story, leaving out only the bit about the Invisibility Cloak.

Dumbledore was quiet for a moment, as though in deep thought. Then he said, "Alright, you may leave. Severus, I must ask that you stay for a moment."

The boys made their way shakily to the Gryffindor common room, which was completely deserted, all the students being forced to stay in their dormitories. As they climbed up to their dormitory Sirius said quietly, "I shouldn't have been such an ass. No way Snape could have performed Dark Magic like that."

James merely huffed and collapsed on his bed. The other three followed suit, clinging to their pillows and drifting into an uneasy and nightmare filled sleep.

The moment they entered the Great Hall in the morning, the Marauders knew Hogwarts had changed. Dread paced over the students like a foul-breathed beast. Only the Slytherin table seemed remotely normal. When there was conversation, words like "You-Know-Who" and "Death Eaters" were spoken. For the next several weeks, a grayness enveloped the classrooms, the students, the teachers, everything.

/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/

James burst into the library and began a little jig complete with an obnoxious chant, "Wooooo! I'm a Seeker ! I'm Seeker! Go Lions! I'm a Seeker! I—Ack!"

"Contemptible boy!" shrieked Madam Pince as she swung at James with a particularly hefty tome.

"That's great man!" whooped Sirius.

"Go James!" cheered Peter.

Remus looked up from his homework and smiled, "Good for you," he said weakly.

"OUT! OUT ALL OF YOU!" roared Madam Pince and the boys fled the library.

The students had begun to recover from the terrible first night, especially when the culprit (at least one of them) was found out by Dumbledore. He was a seventh year named Arnold Dudvin who bore the Dark Mark on his arm. While the students were greatly unnerved at having a Death Eater in their midst, knowing he would be shipped off to Azkaban made their recovery much easier. However the house elves still lived in constant fear.

"Your gran still has cancer Remus? Not to be rude, but shouldn't she be y'know, dead, by now? Ouch!" Peter rubbed the crown of his head where Sirius's wand had thwacked it.

"She I-er, it went into remission over the summer, but it's back again," said Remus quickly.

"Sirius probably just wishes he had a decent family member he could lament over like you do," James jabbed, which earned him a cold glare from Sirius.

"Hey! Why don't you hit him? Oww!" whined Peter.

Sirius stormed away from his three friends, "You shouldn't have said that," Remus said quietly.

James merely frowned and was quiet for once in his life before perking up considerably when he saw Lily Evans floating past. He followed her and Remus swore he could see a bit of drool on his mouth.

He sighed and tried to lose Peter who now had nothing better to do than annoy him. He wanted to study in peace. He weaved through the corridors and dodged into any secret passage he could find. Soon he found himself in a deserted corridor.

"Let go of me! _Levicorpus_" shouted a worryingly familiar girl's voice.

"Agh! Filthy little Mudblood!"

"Get her! Hold her down!"

Remus drew his wand and broke into a run, sliding the last few paces around the corner. He barely had time to register the three men with their faces hidden and Lily, sans James, struggling on the corridor's stone floor before he fired a spell, "_Expecto__Patronum__!"_

A silver wisp escaped from his wand and absolutely terrified the masked criminals, which saw something much greater.

"Run!" the three turned tail and fled, the great, silver beast chasing them as they went.

Lily sat up, though her usually smooth auburn hair was frazzled, she was more or less unscathed.

"Lily, are you alright?" Remus rushed toward her. Outside of the Marauders, Lily was his best friend and the only one who he could study and be around for long periods of time with without succumbing to overwhelming annoyance.

"Oh, Remus!" Lily threw her arms around his neck and he quite easily pulled her up, "Was that a patronus? That's very difficult magic! How did you learn it? It looked like a giant dog. I would have been very frightened of it had I not read about patronuses in the library the other day," she babbled.

"Er, you don't seem very frightened for being assaulted--" Remus started but stopped when he caught a whiff of salt. Lily had broken down and was sobbing on his shoulder.

"Remus I thought I was going to die! If you hadn't come along…I-I th-thought they were going to kill me and string me up like the house elves. That's what they said! They, ah--" Lily completely and clutched Remus like a lifeline. Remus did not know what to do other than stroke her hair and whisper warm reassurances.

"Lily? Lily Lily Lovebird? I know you love playing hard to get sweetums but--"

James had suddenly emerged from a narrow passageway and was struck dumb. His friend and his "girlfriend" were locked in a loving embrace.

Gasp! Like? Don't like? Review. Next Chapter: He's a _What_? James has a furry little problem.


	17. He's a What?

Just got done reading Deathly Hallows, oh man, I can't describe it intelligently so I'll just list off words: sad, beautiful, thrilling, crappy, amazing, epic, chaotic. I'm a little pissed at J.K. but I applaud her all the same and thank her for the great series and the incredible final book!

As always, thanks to my awesome reviewers!

**Chapter 17**

**He's a ****What?**

Remus sat nervously on the floor of the dormitory. His three friends were standing above him with Lily skulking in the corner. James had been treating Remus like a criminal since the day of Lily's attack. The rest of the school was in uproar over the mysterious masked men, but not James. Remus had stolen his woman and that was that.

"Lady, gentleman and Peter," said James grandly, "We are gathered here in the second year boys dormitory to bear witness to the trial of Remus John Lupin, who in--"

"Get on with it, Potter!" Lily snapped, "I only came up here because you said Remus wanted to see me!"

"Oh, my delicate flower," James expounded, "Why does your passion flare whenever we're together?"

"Oh, I dunno Potter—maybe because you cursed Severus _again_, have been stalking me for the past two terms, and treating Remus like a murderer, all the while behaving like an arrogant, pig-headed twit!" Lily said…passionately.

Sirius sniggered at the exchange but became more somber, "C'mon James what have you brought us all here for? What's up?"

James immediately donned his judge-like demeanor once again, "Remus Lupin—if that is his real name, is a suspicious, if not sinister character that young girls should not be mixing with. Where does Remus John—if that is his real name—go every month? He would have you believe that he goes and visits his sick grandmother—a lie that clearly reveals a _manipulative _mind."

Lily gave a loud, impatient sigh.

"And did you notice in Transfiguration last week that he was staring hungrily at the fluffy bunnies we were supposed to be turning into hares?"

"James I think--" started Sirius.

"AANNDD haven't you ever seen, that when he comes back from his 'grandmother's'," James did the annoying air quotes sign, "That he is covered in scratched and bruises?"

Remus could barely breathe. James knew. His secret would be out, everyone would hate him, he would have to go home. Despair clutched at his chest. His life, which was just starting to look up, was over.

"This can only mean one thing," James whirled around dramatically, causing Peter to give a frightened squeak, "Remus is--"

"OH MY GOD!" Lily slapped her forehead as though stamping out violent thoughts, "James—you are possibly the _stupidest _person I have ever met! Do you mean to tell me you've just found out?"

"I mean you're one of his best friends! It's obvious, I figured it out our first year—silver eyes, monthly sicknesses, overlarge canines, superhuman physiology—

"Physio-what?" asked Sirius.

Lily continued, "the raven, an aversion to cooked meat…I mean, God, how could you not know Remus is a werewolf?"

"He's a what?" the three boys gaped.

Remus ran out of the room, his face covered.

"I-er," James held up a copy of The Quibbler with a rather grotesque green monster on the front, "I thought he was a Snaggletooth Weasler."

"Agggh!" Lily screeched, torn between the shame of revealing Remus and the blinding anger she felt for one James Potter. She snatched The Quibbler from James's hand, rolled it up and started chasing him around the room with it, thwacking him on the head whenever she got close enough.

Sirius ran after Remus, leaving Peter alone, and a little confused. He slid out the portrait hole.

"Isn't it a bit late?" asked the Fat Lady sternly.

Sirius ignored her and asked, "You seen Remus—short, blonde kid? Wavy hair? Kinda peaky looking?

"He went that way," the Fat Lady tilted her head to the right.

Sirius trotted along the corridor for a while before remembering Remus was probably up in the astronomy tower-- that is where he usually went when he wanted to be alone. Sirius raced up the steps until he reach the top. He was panting heavily, but was relieved to find Remus, who was curled up on the sill of a large, open window. His arms were wrapped around his knees and his head was hidden in them.

"Remus?" Sirius said gently.

Remus did not look up but mumbled something unintelligible.

"Listen, mate, it doesn't matter to me," he stood awkwardly next to his friend and added for emphasis, "Really."

"I'm a freak. I'm a monster," Remus said shakily, it was evident he was holding back his sobs.

"Remus, when I think of you, several words come to mind: nerdy, bookish, uptight, and too damn _nice_ for your own good—but monstrous? Well, maybe that time when Peter spilt pumpkin juice on one of your school books, but--"

He paused, Remus was making a noise that could have been laughter, but also may have been grief-filled sobs.

"What about everyone else?" Remus shuddered.

"What about them? Lily already knew and she is obviously alright with it. Peter will take it in stride. And James…well, James thought you were a Snaggletooth Weasler…"

"A _what_?" Remus snorted.

Sirius offered his hand to him as Remus slid from the window, "Let's get back to the common room before Filch catches us up here."

////&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&////

Sirius turned out to be right about his friends' reactions. Peter was calm because everyone else was calm, and James had christened Remus's lycanthrope as a "furry little problem" and would use the phrase at every opportunity.

"See? Remus looks quite civilized, despite his furry little problem," James said to Sirius one day in the library.

Sirius eyed Remus and Lily joining each other at a study table and laughing over their textbooks. He nudged James who frowned at the sight.

"Looks to me like you're the one with the furry little problem, mate."

Oh, Remus is stealin' James's woman! Heh, so what do you guys think of this chappie? Reviews always appreciated. Also, I will be temporarily taking a break from this story. Since reading Deathly Hallows, I've got a story that won't leave me alone. It will be called Summertime and it will involve Severus Snape and …a certain someone :P


End file.
